Regresando a ti
by Tonks Lunatica
Summary: Esta historia se ubica 12 años después de Sinsajo. Katniss dejo todo atrás, todo lo que le importaba y un día decide que quiere regresar y recuperar lo que tanto amo. Podrá recuperarlo.
1. Chapter 1

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Susane Collins_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Regresando a ti

Capítulo 1

No puedo dejar de sentir esas gotas de lluvia caer sobre mí, son demasiado frías, se sienten como agujas que pueden perforar mi piel, pero no corro para protegerme, después de todo este dolor es soportable comparado con el dolor que he sentido en mi cuerpo como en mi alma. Camino queriendo alejarme de todo, sin embargo es al escuchar el llanto de un bebe que me detengo…me volteo para ver la casa a lo lejos, me obligo a seguir mi camino solo que titubeo, pienso en regresar a esa casa donde están dos personas que me importan, me recuerdo que ya he tomado una decisión y aunque siempre que la tomo me rijo a ella, en esta ocasión me siento tan débil porque las personas que están ahí son lo único que me queda en la vida…sin pensarlo más corro, corro en la dirección contraria, corro antes de que me arrepienta por lo que estoy haciendo pensando que es por su bien.

Abro mis ojos para encontrarme con la triste y blanca pared de mi cuarto, me doy cuenta que todo fue un sueño…o más bien un recuerdo muy lejano. Siento las rasposas sabanas de mi incomoda cama y me levanto para ir al baño. Pienso que de vez en cuando no me molestaría verme en un espejo, pero este cuarto que he habitado por los últimos 12 años solo tiene una cama y un baño.

Me siento en la cama con mi soga para hacer mis nudos. En un principio no me habían autorizado a tenerlo quizá por miedo a que me suicidara, fue al pasar los años que se dieron cuenta que no era tan valiente para hacerlo, así que un día simplemente me lo entregaron. Estoy sentada hasta que escucho que quitan el seguro de mi puerta, veo como se abre la puerta, pienso que es hora del desayuno al ver entrar a la persona que todos los días me trae de comer.

-Buenos días Cora- le digo saludando a la mujer de piel obscura.

- Buenos días Katniss- dice con la bandeja.

Desde que había llegado al hospital siempre evitaban que me relacionara con los otros pacientes ya que la mayoría de ellos se ponían mal al verme. Tal parece que yo soy la causante de parte de su locura y de sus pesadillas. Por esa razón me la pasaba todo el tiempo en este pequeño cuarto, de vez en cuando me permiten salir al jardín, pero solo es cuando no hay nadie.

-Hoy tienes consulta con el Dr. Aurelius- me recuerda.

Debe ser Miércoles pienso. Todos los miércoles tengo que ir a verlo para mis consultas. Después de desayunar me dirijo a su consultorio acompañada de Cora, los pasillos están completamente solos de vez en cuando nos encontramos con algún enfermero, a lo lejos alcanzo a escuchar gritos y risas de los otros internos.

Cora me ha contado que después de la guerra mucha gente quedo mal. Esta gente que llaman mentalmente desorientados no solo son personas del Capitolio sino de todos los Distritos. Tanto ellos como yo no tuvimos las fuerzas para seguir con su vida normal, no hemos sido capaces de superar los horrores que vimos, ni las pérdidas que por ejemplo a mí me han trastornado hasta el día de hoy.

Ya que en mi cuarto no tengo ventana, siempre que vengo a la consulta disfruto el paisaje, muchas veces cuando veo moverse algo o veo entrar a alguien mi corazón tiembla esperando que sea él que viene por mí, es solo una fracción de segundos cuando me recuerdo que eso no pasara. Con tristeza aparto mi mirada para ver a mi Doctor que se aprovecha de nuestra consulta para dormir. Desde hace tiempo ya no plática conmigo, desde hace tiempo siente que lo que diga no va a cambiar nada en mí. Lo escucho moverse del sillón donde yo debería estar sentada platicándole mis miedos e inquietudes.

- ¿Dormiste bien?- le pregunto.

- Sí- me dice.

- ¿Y tú como dormiste?- me pregunta.

No le contesto porque pienso en el sueño que tuve, en los sentimientos que experimente y en las ganas de estar en otras partes que no fuera aquí.

- ¿Paso algo?- pregunta.

- Pensé que ya te daba flojera escucharme- le digo con toda la confianza que hemos conseguido en estos años de tratarnos.

Él arquea la cabeza y me dice- Sí…pero hoy veo algo que creo que te está molestando- dice- Cuéntame tu sabes que de aquí no sale nada.

Lo observo durante un momento preguntándome como este hombre termino decidiendo que dedicaría su vida a escuchar a la gente. En realidad no tengo ganas de contarle, pero pienso que desde el principio busque a este hombre por algo y ese algo me decía que le contara.

- Tuve un sueño.

- Una pesadilla- afirma-No veo lo relevante desde hace años que sufres por ellas.

- No fue una pesadilla- lo contradigo- más bien fue un recuerdo.

- ¿De que?

- Sobre la mañana en que los deje para venir aquí- le digo intentando no demostrar ningún sentimiento.

- ¿Y por qué te afecto soñar o más bien recordar eso?- me pregunta.

- Llevo días…-digo y siento que mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas.

- ¿Qué? no te escuche- me dice en un tono que me molesta- Katniss dime porque te afecta recordar eso.

- Porque tengo días, no semanas teniendo ese tipo de sueños, recuerdos…no sé, lo único que sé es que prefiero las pesadillas son menos dolorosas- le confieso algo que no quería admitir en voz alta.

Ambos nos quedamos callados no decimos nada ante lo que acabo de decir, yo solo quiero que diga que la consulta a terminado pero no lo dice. Sé que esta por autoanalizarme al ver como su expresión de burla cambia a la de un psicoanalista.

- Habla, di lo que tengas que decir- le digo molesta.

- ¿En verdad quieres escucharlo?- me dice.

- ¿En verdad quieres guardártelo?- le restriego.

Sonríe- Desde hace tiempo que te quiero decir que ya es hora de que salgas de este hospital, en realidad creo que desde hace mucho tiempo debiste de haberte marchado.

-Si eso pensabas ¿por qué no me diste de alta?- le reclame.

- Porque tú me hablaste, me dijiste que necesitabas mi ayuda…tú tomaste la decisión de venir aquí nadie la tomo por ti. Pensé que con el tiempo en cuanto sintieras mejor te irías, que valientemente dirías estoy bien, estoy lista para enfrentar al mundo, pero no lo has hecho y estoy pensando que no lo harás. La famosa sinsajo resulto ser una cobarde.

- Sí, lo soy, dime algo que no sepa- le digo. Pensando que la razón del porque no me he matado con la cuerda que está en mi cuarto es por falta de valor.

- No crees que ya es suficiente-dice- Admítelo no es solo por el miedo que tienes de enfrentarte a lo que esta fuera de aquí, tu principal razón es que te estas castigando.

- ¿Castigando?- le pregunto sin entender.

- Sí castigando, te castigas porque te sientes culpable de la muerte de todos esos niños en tus primeros juegos, por las muertes que siguieron después de tu acto de rebeldía, por las muertes durante la guerra, te culpas por la muerte de tu hermana- con solo mencionar a Prim siento las lágrimas brotar- te castigas por seguir con vida.

Con esas palabras siento explotar algo que lleva deprimido en mi- Tú sabes que hay más que eso…conoces muy bien cual es mi principal razón- le digo llorando sin detenerme.

- Sí y entendí que ese momento no estabas bien aún tenías secuelas de la guerra, pero estoy seguro que ya estás bien, que puedes seguir con tu vida sin causarle ningún daño a ella- me dice haciendo que mi corazón se inquiete con solo mencionarla- Me parece que ese sueño intenta decirte que es lo que en verdad quieres hacer.

- ¿Y que será eso que quiero según tú?

- Regresar a tu hogar, quieres intentar vivir…quieres volver a verlos ¿no?

- No sé- le digo contrariada.

Me siento confundida ante sus preguntas y sus opiniones respecto a como he llevado mi vida. Aunque debo de admitir que tiene razón, no me permito ser feliz porque sé que todos los que habían muerto ya no pueden serlo, después de la muerte ya no hay esperanza y yo he intentado matarme en vida para quitármela.

-Desde hace tiempo tengo algo que te pertenece-dice abriendo uno de sus cajones- No sabía si querías leerlas, pero me parece que ya es momento de que las tengas.

Dice entregándome un montón de cartas sujetas en una liga. Las recibo leyendo su remitente y algo en mi corazón se agita de la emoción, emoción que no sentía en años.

-Son de…-quiero decir su nombre y no me atrevo.

- Gale me las ha estado enviando…sabía que las rechazarías si te las daba.

- ¿Crees que ya no lo hare?- le digo intentando controlar mis sentimientos.

- Estoy seguro que inclusive las leerás y después de que lo hagas estoy seguro que tomaras la decisión más correcta.

Las aprieto contra mi pecho con miedo de que alguien me las pueda quitar. Salgo del despacho para dirigirme a mi cuarto y poder leerlas en privado. Cora las observa con interés pero no me pregunta nada.

En cuanto estoy sola me siento en la cama para empezar a quitarles el nudo del listón que las aprisiona. Solo que los temores regresan a mí, el valor se ha ido, tengo miedo de lo que puedo encontrarme escrito en ellas. Con cuidado las dejo en la cama, me alejo sentándome en un rincón de la habitación para verlas. Pienso que a lo mejor el Dr. Aurelius se equivocó y que aún no estoy preparada para ellas para leerlas, para tenerlas, quiero salir del cuarto para regresar a su despacho y entregárselas.

Pasó gran parte del día así, hasta que Cora regresa para traerme mi comida y por primera vez me mira como si yo estuviera loca. Se acerca a mí con la bandeja y se sienta en la silla que siempre utiliza hasta que acabo de comer.

- ¿Te sientes bien?- me pregunta.

- No lo sé- le digo sinceramente.

- ¿Esas cartas son…?- quiere preguntar.

- Sí- le contesto.

- Y no te emociona que te haya escrito.

Me quedo en silencio porque mis sentimientos están muy revueltos. Me gustaba estar aquí en este cuarto ya que no había ni pasaba nada que perturbara mis emociones, aquí en este cuarto solo tengo que concentrarme en hacer nudos con mi soga, solo eso.

-Katniss- me habla Cora antes de salir- Posiblemente no deba meterme pero creo que deberías leer esas cartas.

Sale de cuarto sin decir más. Cora jamás me da su opinión simplemente se queda conmigo haciéndome compañía, sin presionarme ni buscar algo más de mi por eso me agrada. Pienso que si después de tantos años Cora al fin decidió darme su opinión es por algo, así que me levanto y tomo las cartas para quitarles el listón que las sujeta, me siento torpe porque mis manos no dejan de temblar haciendo que me cueste más trabajo soltarlas hasta que finalmente lo hago.

Noto que cada carta tiene su fecha y que están acomodadas en ese orden pienso que aunque el Dr. Aurelius es un poco flojo para atenderme seguro tiene una extraña manía del orden. Decidí empezar con la primer carta que llego, seguro esa era la idea del Dr. Aurelius al ponerme las fechas.

En realidad no es una carta es un simple dibujo de una niña tomada de la mano de un hombre que me imagino representa a su Papá. La primeras carta son así solo dibujos en uno que otro aparece una mujer con una trenza, llego a deducir que soy yo, en esos dibujos estoy lejos de la niña y el Papá, eso me parece triste. Con cuidado doblo cada carta guardándolas en sus sobres, no solo contemplo los dibujos también contemplo mi nombre en el sobre, veo la hermosa letra que con cuidado lleno los datos requeridos para que la carta llegara a mí y sé que él escribió esto reconozco su letra con solo verla; mi corazón tiembla al pensar en él colocando mi nombre en este sobre.

Los dibujos se convierten en una sola palabra Mamá, siento emocionarme al pensar que está aprendiendo a escribir, luego recuerdo que esta carta fue escrita hace seis años. Mi corazón me da un vuelco al leer la siguiente carta "Te amo Mamá", rápidamente limpio las lágrimas que salen de mis ojos porque no quiero que ensucien la hoja donde está escrita esa frase por todas partes. Las siguientes cartas dejan las planas para convertirse en narraciones de sus días al lado de su Padre, de las cosas que le gustan o que le divierte, al principio son escritas con torpeza que poco a poco mejoran junto con la caligrafía. Durante un momento tengo que parar cuando Cora llega con mi cena, me ve con un gesto de felicidad al encontrarme con una de ellas en mis manos.

-Tendrás que dejarlas para mañana porque ya están por apagarse las luces- dice- Te escribió muchas, a lo mejor será escritora.

Sonrió ante la idea de que ella sea capaz de escribir libros- Buenas noches- le digo.

Duermo aferrada a mi cartas, sueño con la pequeña que aparece en los dibujos, sueño con la enorme sonrisa que su Padre debe tener cada vez que la mira, sueño con el orgullo que sentiría al poder tener su primer libro entre mis manos, sueño con que ella está aquí diciéndome esas palabras con las que siempre termina sus cartas te amo Mamá, sueño con que yo también le digo que la amo.

Me levanto en cuanto siento los primeros rayos de sol para seguir leyendo las cartas que faltan. Disfruto cada carta, cada palabra, siento la necesidad de leer y al mismo tiempo siento que no quiero terminarlas, porque sé que no habrá más. Detengo mi lectura para desayunar y en cuanto Cora desaparece sigo para terminar las cartas que faltan por leer. La última carta que fue escrita hace cuatro años empieza normal, contándome sobre algunas actividades o sucesos que pasan durante la semana, solo que drásticamente esto cambia cuando deja la narración de lo que paso en su clase para escribirme: "Mamá te he esperado desde hace mucho tiempo, en verdad quiero que vuelvas, que quieras estar con nosotros, si tú regresas prometo portarme bien y no hacerte enojar, prometo ser buena hija. Mamá si hay un poquito de amor en ti para nosotros regresa, te estaré esperando aquí en nuestra casa".

Y con esas últimas palabras se acabó todo, con estas últimas palabras ella dejo de escribirme. Las lágrimas salieron de mis ojos por no tener más cartas, por no poder leer más sobre mi hija. Sí, mi hija, la niña a la que yo traje a este mundo y deje pensando que era lo mejor para ella, me lamento por no haber formado parte de su vida, porque ella tuvo que contarme cosas por medio de estas hojas blancas, cuando yo pude haber estado ahí disfrutando a su lado.

Desde que llegue aquí llore durante varias semanas por lo que había dejado, por lo que había renunciado, después de esas semanas me obligue a dejar de pensar en mi bebe. Evitaba recordar su aroma, su sonrisa, el color de sus ojos, sus dulces sonidos y el contacto de su pequeña mano cuando sujetaba con fuerza mi dedo. Me los había sacado del alma para no volverme más loca, junto con ella también me había obligado a no pensar en él, en como todas las noches necesitaba de sus fuertes brazos, en el calor que desprendía su cuerpo, en sus hermosos ojos, sus besos y su hermosa voz cuando me llamaba. Las lágrimas brotaron cuando recordé esas palabras que él me dijo el día que nuestra hija nació, las había intentado sacar de mi mente y regresaban para acariciar mi corazón y penetrar en mi alma. Llore tanto y me lamente angustiosamente por lo mucho que los necesitaba. Cuando Cora se presentó con la comida la termine corriendo porque quería estar sola, sola con mi sufrimiento, con mis lamentaciones y con el arrepentimiento por mis decisiones.

Cora no volvió ni para traerme la cena. Llore y no pare de hacerlo, después de todo porque habría de parar, esta noche estaba decidida a sacar todo lo que me lastimaba para que a la mañana siguiente tomara la decisión que después de doce años no había querido tomar, debía elegir si quedarme aquí o marcharme y si elegía marcharme, tenía que pensar a donde iría. Fue que cuando salió el sol que ya había decidido lo que el Doctor quería que decidiera dejando al lado miedos y culpas, que la decisión fuera solo mía. Cora regreso a la hora del desayuno asomándose con precaución.

- Tengo que ver al Dr. Aurelius- le digo con decisión.

- Pero hoy no tienes cita- me dijo.

- Cora en verdad necesito verlo por favor.

Cora me miro durante un momento hasta que acepto con un movimiento de cabeza. Me acompaño hasta el consultorio donde afuera había un paciente esperando a ser recibido por el Doctor, este me miro y vi en su rostro aparecer un terror como si viera un monstruo. Claro me dije el "Monstruo soy yo".

-NO- grito- KATNISS EVERDEEN VIENE A MATARNOS-grita aún más fuerte- CORRAN ELLA ES UNA ASECINA- su enfermero intenta calmarlo con ayuda de Cora.

- ¿Qué pasa?- pregunta el Dr. Aurelius saliendo de su consultorio.

- Quiero regresar- le digo sin más- Quiero regresar a recuperar lo que perdí…quiero volver a ellos para buscar su perdón y su amor.

Aquí está mi segunda historia inspirada en los personajes Peeta Mellark y Katniss Everdeen. A lo mejor hay personas que es la primera vez que leen una historia mía, la verdad solo tengo una es un AU inspirada en esta hermosa pareja, por si quieren leerla la historia se llama "Todo por dinero", espero que también le den una oportunidad. Los que leyeron Todo por dinero y decidieron darme otra oportunidad con esta muchas gracias.

Ahora les quiero platicar un poco de la historia que acaban de leer es doce años después de Sinsajo. Como podrán ver Katniss ha pasado estos años en un hospital psiquiátrico y ahora ha decidido regresar por su hija y por el padre de esta, me tome algunos permisos que serán diferente a lo que paso en los libros de En llamas y en Sinsajo pero eran necesarios para que surgiera esta historia, más adelante les diré que cambie aunque ustedes lo podrán leer. Solo quiero que sepan que habrá drama porque bueno me gusta el drama y espero que esta sea una historia corta no quiero alargarla como me paso con "Todo por dinero", en verdad espero que me dejen reviews y que les guste.


	2. Chapter 2

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Susane Collins_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo 2

_**PoV Eve**_

Detesto cuando la maestra deja que escribamos sobre lo que nos gusta o sobre como nos vemos en el futuro o como eres…más que nada odio escribir sobre quien soy y que me gusta porque no tengo idea de como comenzar ni como describirme. Lo único que se me ocurre es empezar con algo que mi Papá repetía en ciertas ocasiones cuando era muy pequeña, era como si hiciera un juramento, lo que más recuerdo de eso, es que lo hacía en esos días en que me daba miedo, en esos días que dejaba de ser mi amoroso Padre para convertirse en un extraño, recuerdo muy bien como empezaba y así empiezo a escribir sobre mí.

"Mi nombre es Eve Mellark, tengo doce años, mi Papá es panadero, el mejor panadero de todo Panem, él tiene una panadería en nuestro hogar el Distrito 12. Aparte de eso mi Padre también es uno de los rostros que ayudaron a en la rebelión, es Peeta Mellark. Fui una niña muy feliz porque mi Padre siempre se ha preocupado para hacerme feliz, a que no le tenga miedo a nada y si algo me parece injusto me enseño a no quedarme callada y levantar mi voz. Mi Padre lleno mi vida de esperanza diciéndome todo el tiempo que aunque a veces parece que perdiste todo, muchas veces la vida tiene la amabilidad de volver a ser buena. Otra de las personas importantes de mi vida es el mentor de mi Padre, _Haymitch_ Abernathy, otra persona importante de la rebelión, aparte de mi Padre, él ha cuidado de mí, es la segunda persona que más quiero y que aparte de mi Padre, Haymitch también ha llenado mi vida con amor. Siempre he pensado lo afortunada que soy porque siempre he sido muy amada por estas dos personas. Lo que más me gusta es pasear por el bosque y el aroma de los panes que mi Papá hornea todas las mañanas, me gusta un hermoso día en primavera, me gustan los gatos, pintar y me gusta… (Volteo a verlo y no creo que sea buena idea poner eso). Odio los días de invierno y escribir sobre mí, detesto los concursos de canto que pasan en la televisión y la historia".

-Y escribir, en verdad odio escribir- digo para mí misma.

- Quien ya haya terminado tráigamelo para revisarlo- dice mi Maestra.

Pienso que ya es suficiente y me levanto para entregárselo. La señorita Clare lo recibe con una de sus hermosas sonrisas agradeciendo. Clare Miller es mi maestra favorita, es amable y sonriente, sabe explicar bien y es dulce. Al acabar las clases nos pide pasar por nuestro escrito ya calificado.

- Eve quédate un rato por favor- me pide.

- Sí- le digo contenta por su petición.

Todos salen muy deprisa del salón despidiéndose de nuestra maestra, como siempre él es el último en salir, lo veo acercarse y siento un pequeño rubor que intento controlar, sale del salón y aunque lo evito lo sigo con la mirada.

- Te quería hablar sobre tu escrito- dice la Señorita Clare. Dándome mi hoja.

- ¿Tuvo faltas de ortografía?- le pregunto.

- No-dice ella agrupando sus cosas para poder marcharse. Coloca su hermoso cabello castaño claro detrás de su hombro y levanta sus ojos verdes para verme- Me gusto pero a veces creo que te limitas que no sacas todo tu potencial.

No le digo nada guardo mi escrito porque en realidad lo que me dice no me importa, para que escribir, escribir no sirve de nada, pienso.

-Me gustó mucho lo que tu Padre dice de la vida- y aunque intenta decirlo normal veo un poco rojo su rostro.

"Claro que le gusta" pienso todo lo que mi Papa diga o haga a ella le gusta y es algo que no sabe disimular porque hasta los ojos le brillan con solo mencionarlo.

-Pero- dice intentando regresar a su color- Me hubiera gustado que hablaras de tu Mamá- dice.

Eso es lo único malo de la Señorita Clare que siente una extraña admiración hacia Katniss Everdeen, no entiendo la razón si se lee bien los libros y se analiza los documentales es obvio que solo fue un instrumento, ella no hizo nada de admirar.

- No veo porque tengo que escribir algo de ella, no la conozco-le digo molesta- Si quiere leer algo de esa persona tome un libro de historia.

- Lo siento-dice inmediatamente al ver su error. Observo como su rostro deja su suave expresión para llenarse de preocupación y no puedo evitar sentirme mal.

- Perdóneme Señorita Clare, no quería contestarle así- le digo.

- No te preocupes Eve debí pensar más en tus sentimientos.

Ella termina por levantar sus cosas para dirigirnos a la puerta. Ambas salimos en silencio y lo único que se me ocurre decirle es.

- La veo en la panadería.

- Sí- dice con una dulce sonrisa.

- Entonces le diré a mi Papá que le aparte su pan favorito- digo regresando la sonrisa.

Me dirijo a la casa para comer. Estoy calentando la comida que mi Papá preparo en la mañana, lo escucho llegar pensando en lo puntual que es, me gusta escuchar sus pasos firmes y seguros dirigirse a la cocina, se acerca a mí para darme un beso en la frente y pregunta.

- ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

- Más o menos no pude con algo de matemáticas y nos hicieron escribir sobre nosotros mismos, sobre nuestra vida y quienes somos.

- Supongo que te fue bien en eso- dice.

- Sí, algo- le digo sin entusiasmo- La verdad la señorita Clare me gusta mucho, es la mejor maestra ella jamás sería capaz de poner una mala nota sin antes no intentar ayudar a su estudiante para que mejore.

- Me alegra que te haya tocado de Maestra no hay muchas como ella.

- Lo sé…sabes ella será una gran Madre, seguro llenara a sus hijos de amor y no quiero pensar lo afortunado que será su esposo.

- Estoy seguro que quien se case con ella se sentirá feliz de tener a una esposa tan dulce y gentil.

- ¿De quién hablan?- pregunta Haymitch entrando a la cocina. Me sorprendió un poco porque no lo escuche llegar.

- De la señorita Clare- le digo- De lo mucho que me gusta.

Haymitch se sirve en su plato para sentarse con nosotros- Hablas ¿de tu Maestra?- pregunta dándole una mordida a su pan.

-Sí- le contesto.

- A ella le gusta mucho tu Papá-lo dice insinuando lo que ya sé.

Mi Papá se atraganta con el bocado que tenía en la boca lo vemos tomar un vaso de agua que lo ayuda a pasarse lo que estaba comiendo- Claro que no le gusto- dice muy rojo. No creo que ese rojo sea porque se estaba ahogando sino por la plática sobre la señorita Clare.

- Perdón chico me equivoque- dice Haymitch. Voltea y me ve-Tu maestra está muy enamorada de tu Papá.

- Haymitch- lo regaña mi Papá.

- ¿Qué?- pregunta con un tono de inocencia- Es verdad todos en el Distrito saben que Clare Miller está enamorada de ti…lamentablemente para Clare, tu Padre siempre estará…

Lo interrumpo dándole una patada por debajo de la mesa, escucho que se queja por mi golpe, pero no me importa ya que observo como el rostro de mi Padre se ensombrece porque aunque Haymitch no termino de decir lo que quería, sabíamos a quien estaba a punto de mencionar. Molesta por ver que aun después de tanto tiempo ella lograba afectarlo decidí ser franca sobre lo que creía que él debía hacer.

-Deberías invitarla a salir.

Con sorpresa me mira y pregunta- ¿A quién?

-A la señorita Clare- le digo.

Haymitch se hecha a reír, Mi Padre me sigue observándome sin entender lo que quiero que haga y yo me estoy impacientando.

- Papá la señorita Clare es hermosa hay muchos que quieren salir con ella y si tu no haces algo te la quitaran.

- Eve, te aseguro que a tu Maestra prefiere salir con alguien de su edad y que aparte la pueda amar totalmente- dice- Yo no puedo amarla así porque mi corazón solo le puede pertenecer a mi hija.

- Papá- digo desesperada.

- Vamos chico- dice Haymitch dejando de reír- Solo eres unos cuatro o cinco años mayor que ella y ni que estuvieras tan viejo.

- De todas maneras pienso que tu Maestra merece alguien que le pueda dedicar mucho tiempo y yo definitivamente no puedo-dice.

- Solo piénsalo Papá- le pido. Haciendo el rostro que usualmente hace que de su brazo a torcer.

- Eve-suspira de resignación- Lo pensare- termina por decir.

- Gracias- le digo- Voy a hacer mi tarea- digo recogiendo mi plato.

Dejo a Haymitch y mi Padre en la cocina para hacer la tarea en mi cuarto. Escucho como se despiden de mí y me despido de ellos por la ventana. Termino mi tarea y bajo para lavar los platos. Salgo al bosque porque me encanta el sonido del viento meciendo un árbol o los pájaros cantar, me gusta ver correr a las ardillas y otros animales. Puedo sentir que el otoño está por llegar se siente en el aire, también en el hecho de que el sol se oculta más pronto. Salgo del bosque para dirigirme a la panadería de mi Padre y ayudarlo a atender a la gente.

Esa noche tenemos mucha gente ya que todos en el Distrito 12 admiran y quieren a mi Papá, por lo bondadoso que es, porque ayudo a muchos a levantar sus casas y por… bueno ser quien es. Entre toda la gente que viene esta la Señorita Clare que conversa un poco con mi Papá lanzándole una que otra mirada de borrego a medio morir y para mi decepción este no le pidió salir o hablar en otro momento.

También entra mi antigua Maestra de la primaria, el solo verla hace que se me revuelva el estómago, mi Padre la atiende sin sonreírle, agradece que compre pan, pero no conversa con ella como lo hacen los demás. Antes de salir me dirige una que otra palabra, intento ser cortes aunque se nota que intento ser cortante con ella.

Veo a mi Papá que se ha esforzado porque sea feliz, solo que tengo 12 años y siento que necesito una figura materna y me parece que la Señorita Clare encajaría perfectamente con mi Papá y me cuidaría y amaría como si fuera su verdadera hija. Por eso decido que seguiré insistiendo en el asunto.

…

El viernes llego y para mi disgusto mi Papá aún no había decidido si invitar a salir a mi maestra. Él hacía todo lo posible para evitar hablar de ese tema. Para colmo el parecía más frio que nunca solo le dirigía palabras amables y una que otra sonrisa de esas que la da a todo el mundo. Estamos comiendo cuando Haymitch dice.

- Hoy llega el tren, quieres que vaya a recoger algo.

- De hecho si- dice mi Padre- Unas cosas dicen que en el Capitolio están de moda unos estilos de pastel que quiero intentar hacer.

- Bien entonces iré por ellos.

- ¿Qué esperas que te llegue?- le pregunto.

- Cosas para los gansos- contesta.

Sé que es licor lo que espera que llegue. Ya había escuchado cosas sobre Haymitch y sus problemas con la bebida aunque yo nunca lo he visto borracho, pero sé que lo hace porque a veces veo sus luces prendidas a altas horas de la noche y pienso que seguro está bebiendo, más porque él evita que lo vea en las mañanas, solo aparece en las tardes.

Estamos en la panadería cuando escuchamos llegar el tren, veo como mi Padre levanta su cabeza mirando a un punto inexistente, sus pensamientos se marchan hasta la estación, sé que es porque espera a esa persona, esa misma persona que yo esperaba de pequeña. De pequeña solía pedirle a Haymitch que me dejara acompañarlo y siempre regresaba llorando, hace mucho tiempo que deje de esperar y quiero que mi Papá también deje de hacerlo. Pienso que como los viernes mi Papá y yo dejamos la panadería temprano dejando a cargo a dos de sus empleados, que están con él desde que yo era muy pequeña, es momento de insistir.

- ¿Qué te parece si hoy le llevamos su pan a la Señorita Clare?

- No me parece- dice- Mejor vamos a pasear y ver que compramos- me dice con una sonrisa.

- Papá si no te animas a invitarla porque aquí hay mucha gente, puedes hacerlo en su casa yo me pierdo un rato y los dos quedan para mañana- le propongo.

- Ya nos vamos- dice despidiéndose de sus empleados- Descansan.

- Adiós- me despido caminando detrás de mi Papá- Papá vamos anímate vamos a hablar un rato con ella.

- No Eve- dice muy serio- Te dije que pensaría lo de invitarla a salir y aun lo estoy haciendo.

- En realidad creo que no lo estás haciendo- le digo disgustada.

- Ven- dice tomándome del hombre y dándome un beso en la coronilla de mi cabeza- Te comprare lo que quieras para que te contentes.

La verdad no puedo estar enojada con él por eso inmediatamente se me pasa el coraje. La gente lo detiene para saludarlo y platicar, también entramos a una que otra tienda para comprar cosas que necesitamos, me compra un unas nuevas botas porque el invierno se acerca y sabe que la nieve no me detendrá para ir al bosque. Pienso que en realidad fue una buena idea que no fuera con la Señorita Clare ya que la tarde nos la pasamos muy bien solo nosotros dos, regresamos felices a la casa cuando esta anocheciendo.

- ¿Ya no estas molesta conmigo?- me pregunta.

- No, ya no- le digo- Pero Papá en verdad deberías darte una oportunidad con ella.

- No sé Eve- dice- En realidad me gusta que solo seamos nosotros dos…y Haymitch.

- Pero Papá yo necesito una presencia femenina, necesito una mujer en la casa para ciertas cosas.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no te basta conmigo?-añade levantando sus manos de manera muy femenina- si quieres podemos pintarnos las uñas mientras hablamos de chicos.

Ese comentario y la manera en que lo dijo me hiso reír. Lo tomo de su mano para bajarla. Ya estamos cerca de la casa cuando él se detiene de golpe y ahí parada frente a la casa que sé que le perteneció a ella, se encuentra una persona, la alumbra uno de los faroles de la calle.

-Katniss-lo escucho susurrar su nombre.

La persona que está frente a la casa parece notar nuestra presencia y se voltea para vernos. La sangre se me hiela al verla ahí, nunca la vi en persona, solo la vi en fotos y en los programas especiales que sacaban de la rebelión, pero supe que era ella al ver la expresión del rostro de mi Padre, en ese momento supe que no quería dejarlo ir, no con ella. Por eso lo retuve a mi lado cuando sentí sus intenciones de correr a su lado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-

Hola muchas gracias por leer este segundo capítulo narrado por Eve la hija de Peeta y Katniss. Esta historia tendrá tres narradores me será difícil pero espero en verdad que pueda sacar la historia adelante. Algunas aclaraciones porque le puse Eve a la hija de nuestra pareja favorita, porque una vez leí por ahí que le preguntaron a Susanne Collins como se llamaban los hijos de Peeta y Katniss y esta dijo que Eve y Remus, la verdad es que no sé si sea cierto esto así que no puedo poner mis manos al fuego por eso, pero lo cierto es que me gustaron los nombres (más el de Remus por cierto personaje de Harry Potter) así que aquí esta Eve. Otra cosa que quiero aclarar es algo que muchos preguntan acerca que si me equivoque al mencionar que Gale le mando las cartas, la verdad pienso tanto en Gale que se me fue en el escrito (eso fue sarcasmo) No, no fue un error Gale se las envió al hospital, poco a poco irán descubriendo varias cosas. Otra cosa la historia estará llena de recuerdos para que entiendan ciertas cosas. No sé si lo comente pero espero que esta historia sea corta, no muy larga como la otra.

Igual que en Todo por dinero agradeceré y responderé a cada uno de ustedes, antes de empezar quiero agradecer por los que leyeron la historia, dejaron favoritos y followers y a los que me dejaron el primer comentario para esta historia. **Beltran289** muchas gracias por el apoyo que últimamente me estás dando te lo agradezco mucho y espero que de verdad te guste esta historia. **GirlOnFireWithB** claro que seguiré y me gusto que el capítulo te haya generado tantos sentimientos y espero que siga haciéndolo hasta el final. **Yeyuperez** me encanta mi sobrenombre ahora terminare todo como señora del drama (lo adore) todo lo que te intriga será revelado en próximos capítulos, lamentablemente aunque me gustaría soltarte toda la sopa prefiero que lo leas. **Angiiee7 **muchas gracias por leer la historia y por darme una segunda oportunidad. Poco a poco sabrás las razones de Katniss. **AMBER SWAN** claro que sé que leíste "Todo por dinero" te agradezco por darme esta oportunidad con esta historia, todas las dudas se irán resolviendo y porque pasaron ciertas cosas. **Bere-Mellark** muchas gracias por leer el primer capítulo y por leer "Todo por dinero" muchas gracias por tus comentarios y me alegro que la historia pudiera transmitirte tantas cosas, espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado y que la suerte este contigo también. **Marydc26** gracias por seguir mi trabajo y por dejarme comentarios mmm lamentablemente me gusta complicar las cosas y me alegra que te guste el drama porque habrá drama pero también romance. **Milet7393** gracias por darme una segunda oportunidad aquí está el segundo capítulo espero que te guste. **Ady Mellark87** detesto contestar que fue Gale el que las mando al hospital pero pronto sabrás porque. Me alegra que te guste el drama espero que te guste el que se presentara en esta historia. **LCZ** Me alegra provocar en ti el amor al drama y que bueno que lo tomes en broma a veces no debe tomarse tan en serio. ¿Ya descubriste para donde va lo de Gale? mmm quería que fuera sorpresa jajaja supongo que tengo mi lado predecible. Las preguntas que me hiciste se irán contestando poco a poco. Eve ya tiene 12 años y ya viste quien es su padre. Me alegro de ser de tus autoras favoritos de fanfiction. Muchas gracias por el apoyo y por seguirme te lo agradezco de verdad. Muchas gracias a todos. Y los invito a leer Todo por Dinero. s/8352955/1/Todo-por-dinero .

Atte. La señora del drama.


	3. Chapter 3

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Susane Collins_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo 3

_**PoV Peeta**_

-Esa hija tuya es tremenda- me dice Haymitch después de que Eve sale de la cocina para hacer su tarea.

Debía admitir que también me había puesto nervioso cuando sugirió que invitara a salir a su Maestra.

- La mocosa es buena para expresarse como tú y directa en sus comentarios como su Madre- dice Haymitch.

- Sí- afirmo pensando en el parecido que mi hija tiene con su Madre-No sé de donde pudo sacar esa idea.

- Vamos chico en verdad no te gusta la tal Clare, la mocosa tiene razón su Maestra es la más bonita en todo el Distrito más de uno debe de estar cortejándola…ella no va a estar esperando por ti toda su vida-dice.

- Es que no quiero que me espere- le digo.

- Entonces no lo vas a pensar.

- Se lo dije a Eve para que no insistiera, pero no lo hare- no puedo evitar pensar en ella en la manera en que sus lágrimas caían de sus ojos, en el dolor que yo le cause - No quiero que volver a lastimar a nadie.

Haymitch se queda callado y no dice más al respecto. Ambos salimos de mi casa el para dirigirse a la suya donde "cuida de sus gansos" y yo a la panadería para prepárame para la venta de la noche.

Para mi suerte nos ha ido muy bien con la panadería tenemos muchos clientes y a veces me piden encargos de otros Distritos donde quieren que les haga algún pastel. También he logrado que Eve sea feliz, al principio cuando me quede solo con ella, me dio miedo no saber que hacer con una bebe, fue Sae la que me enseño como cambiarla y alimentarla la que en sus primeros años me enseño a peinarla entre otras cosas. Lamentablemente cuando Eve tenía cinco años Sae murió, por eso mi hija no tiene muchos recuerdos de ella solo uno que otro. A veces intento contarle sobre la gente que nunca conoció pero que la amaron como Sae y la hubieran amado como mi Padre y Prim.

La vida sin Katniss no fue fácil al principio fue muy dolorosa y más al pensar que por mi culpa Eve no tenía a su Madre, aun así supere mi dolor. Mis flashbacks los fui superando por mi hija, porque odiaba ver sus ojos llenos de miedo al verme convertido en un hombre lleno de coraje, un ser violento que aventaba todo lo que se encontraba a mi paso. Para mi fortuna Haymitch se encontraba cerca en los momentos justos para llevarse a mi pequeña lejos de mí. Poco a poco logre superarlo y debo decir que ya nunca volví a recaer ahora la vida es tranquila y agradable. Los juegos del hambre entre otras cosas se enseñan en la clase de historia, a veces tengo que revivirlos porque se hacen programas especiales para recordar lo que logramos con la rebelión.

Me emociona ver a la gente feliz en el Distrito que ahora los niños crezcan con la libertad de soñar con el futuro y poder hacer lo que quieran si quedarse a trabajar en la fábrica o irse a otros Distritos o inclusive ir al Capitolio ahora nadie los detiene pueden buscar fortuna y felicidad.

En la semana Eve no dejaba de hablarme de su Maestra, hablaba acerca de sus ojos, de lo bonita que era, de lo amable que era con todo el mundo y su dulzura. Eve insistía en querer que yo pensara en ella. Lamentablemente la única mujer que tenía en mi cabeza todo el tiempo era su Madre. Antes le hablaba cada vez que podía de Katniss quería que Eve la tuviera presente que creciera amando a la mujer que le dio la vida, fue un día que me dijo que ya no quería que le hablara de ella, que ya no quería que se la mencionara y eso hice deje de hablar de ella, me conforme con pensar en ella y ver su foto que tenía escondida, era una foto que me había dado Portia hace mucho, era una de las tantas fotos que nos tomaron durante la gira de vencedores. La había olvidado hasta que regrese al Distrito 12 y la encontré en mi cuarto, intacta.

La escondía igual que escondía a todos mis sentimientos, Haymitch decía que era muy malo para disimular eso porque hasta Eve lo notaba, pero muchas veces me decía que en realidad ya no la amaba solo era un capricho por nunca haberla tenido, eso debía ser porque uno no puede amar a una persona que no ha visto por doce años y luego había días como hoy en que escuchaba el tren llegar logrando alborotar mi corazón con la esperanza de que ella estuviera bajándose de ese tren para volver a nosotros.

Caminamos de regreso a casa a la que alguna vez fue la aldea de los vencedores. Después de la guerra el nuevo Gobierno decidió que como agradecimiento a los vencedores que participamos en la rebelión dejarnos las casas que habíamos ganado en los Juego junto con una mensualidad que no se comparaba a la que antes nos daban pero que era suficiente para vivir cómodamente hasta el final de nuestras vidas. El resto de las casas que no estaban habitadas se sortearon a los habitantes del Distrito y aunque la casa de Katniss estaba abandonada la habían respetado. Últimamente pensaba que debía entrar para limpiarla, pensaba pedirle a Eve que me ayudara, esperando que quizás haciendo esto Eve podría volver a encontrar la conexión que ciento que perdió con su Madre. Cuando me habla acerca de necesitar de una figura femenina decido que el domingo iremos a la casa de Katniss para limpiarla.

Por costumbre dirijo mi mirada a la casa de ella, cuando veo que frente a la casa hay una persona, una persona que conozco muy bien, sin importar que la calle estuviera totalmente obscura aun así la reconocería. Me detengo asombrado tratando de analizar si mis ojos me están engañando, es cuando ella voltea a vernos que me doy cuenta que no es una ilusión que ella ha regresado. Quiero correr abrazarla decirle que sabía que algún día regresaría, tengo la intención de ir a su encuentro, cuando sentí la pequeña mano de Eve deteniéndome. Dirijo mi mirada a ella que niega con su cabeza como si hubiera leído en mi mente lo que quería hacer.

Extrañamente Eve y yo no dejamos de mirarnos porque ambos deseamos hacer algo totalmente diferente. Sé que Eve quiere que regresemos a la casa que ignoremos a su Madre y en cambio yo quiero besarla, quiero de verdad tenerla entre mis brazos y en mis labios.

- Hola- dice simplemente. Ambos brincamos porque nunca escuchamos cuando se acercó, había olvidado lo silenciosa que era al caminar.

- Hola-saludo desconcertado. Después de doce años lo único que le puedo decir es un hola. Pienso en que si no estuviera Eve seguro me lanzaría a besarla olvidando mi orgullo.

- ¿Cómo has estado?- pregunta.

- Bien- le digo.

- Papá- me habla Eve empujándome para que nos vayamos.

- Hola- dice Katniss y veo su rostro iluminarse al ver a su hija.

Eve intenta no verla y sigue empujándome, siento que es mi responsabilidad presentar a Eve con su madre asi que la tomo de su rostro el cual aún es el de una niña y le digo.

- Eve ella es tu Mamá, salúdala amor.

- Hola-dice secamente-¿Ya nos podemos ir?

- Hola-dice Katniss con una voz muy dulce. Una voz que solo tenía para Prim- Estas muy grande y bonita.

Veo como intenta acariciar el cabello de Eve, pero esta se aparta para que su Madre no la toque, la mano de Katniss queda en el aire y mi hija se aleja más de ella. Por primera vez no sé que decir, ni actuar solo observo a Katniss intentando reconocer a la que cambio tanto mi vida. Me percato que los rasgos de la niña de la que me enamore ya habían desaparecido, noto que las facciones de la muchacha que me conquisto totalmente por su valor y fuerza habían madurado para adornar el rostro de una mujer de veintinueve años, una hermosa mujer de veintinueve años, aún era delgada pero de manera normal y su trenza al igual que sus hermosos ojos grises aún eran parte de ella, mire directamente a sus ojos y me di cuenta que después de doce años lograban quitarme la respiración.

- Hey-escuchamos a Haymitch que se acerca a nosotros- Ya vieron que nos trajo el tren.

- Papá tengo hambre y sueño ya vámonos- dice Eve.

- Sí- reacciono al fin ante las peticiones de mi hija-vamos.

- Que bueno que mencionas eso mocosa- dice Haymitch con una sonrisa cómplice a Katniss- Estaba pensando que no te puedes quedar en tu casa esta noche.

- ¿Por qué no?- pregunta ella.

- Bueno está lleno de polvo, seguramente hasta puede estar lleno de ratas - dice Haymitch- ¿Y si se queda en tu casa chico?- me pregunta y antes de que pueda contestar es Eve es la que lo hace.

- ¡NO!- grita. La observo y puedo ver que está muy enojada.

- Eve-le habla para regañarla por su comportamiento.

- No, déjala Peeta- dice Katniss- Esta bien me puedo quedar en mi casa.

Eve no dijo más sin voltear a ver a nadie se marchó a la casa, preocupado por ella decidí que lo mejor era ir detrás de ella. Sin voltear a ver a Katniss me aleje.

-Ella es igual que tu- Escuche que le decía Haymitch a Katniss.

Entre a la casa detrás de Eve, ignorándome ella subió las escaleras corriendo, seguí a mi pequeña hasta su cuarto tocando antes de entrar. La vi acurrucada en su cama tapada por sus almohadas, eso solía hacer cuando no quería que la viera llorar, lo más despacio que pude me acerque para abrazarla y consolarla.

Ella no me dijo nada solo lloro hasta que se quedó dormida en mi regazo. La acomode intentando no despertarla, me sentía desesperado no entendía porque Katniss había regresado. Me sentía triste por haber tenido que ver como mi hija se inquietaba por la llegada de su Madre y ella sabía que yo estaba igual, por eso en esta ocasión sentía que no podía recurrir a mí.

Salgo de la casa sabiendo que es lo que necesito, solo lo hice una vez, fue en el Distrito 2 y cuando regrese y vi a mi bebe prometí no volver a hacerlo, solo que esta noche podía romper esa promesa. Entro a la casa de Haymitch sabiendo que está en la cocina con lo que le había llegado del Capitolio, él me observo extrañado de verme. Sin decirle más agarre la botella que estaba abierta tomando directamente de ella por segunda vez me emborracharía por Katniss.

Después de mi tercer sorbo por fin le pregunto a Haymitch- No entiendo Haymitch ¿para que regreso? ¿que quiere?

-No lo sé chico, me gustaría decirte-me dice- Te aseguro que cuando la vi bajar del tren me sorprendí tanto como tú.

- ¿Para que regreso?- vuelvo a preguntar.

- Quizá escucho tu ruego- dice.

- ¿Qué?- le pregunte limpiándome el licor que cayó en mi camisa.

- Vamos no me vas a decir que todas las noches no pedias que regresara- me dijo con una sonrisa.

- Yo…-era verdad pedía que regresara, inclusive hoy en la tarde desee que el tren llegara con ella.

- Nunca pidas lo que no vas a poder manejar.

Haymitch estaba en lo cierto había pedido algo que no sabía controlar, había querido que Katniss regresara y al final no sabía que hacer con ella…nunca supe que hacer con ella, con mis sentimientos, pero ahora había alguien más importante, mi hija. No quería que ella saliera lastimada por algo con lo que yo no podía lidiar. Tenía que saber que era lo que quería Katniss, a que había regresado y saber si podía proteger a Eve para que no saliera lastimada, al final lo que sintiera era lo de menos. Me levanto para ir a enfrentarla a saber que era lo que estaba buscando aquí, dándole un último sorbo a la botella, aunque ya me sentía bastante envalentado gracias a la bebida.

- No tienes que ir muy lejos-dice Haymitch- Ella está arriba.

- ¿Está aquí?- le pregunto.

- Ni modo que la deje ir a su casa donde no tiene comida y esta inevitable-dice- Aunque tenga mucho que no la veo aun le tengo cariño.

- Entiendo- le digo sin más para salir de la cocina.

- Chico, por favor ni se les ocurra hacer más bebes en mi casa para eso llévatela a la tuya- ríe a carcajadas por su mal chiste.

Decido no prestarle atención a su comentario. Me dirijo a la escalera la encuentro en el pasillo saliendo del baño la veo secar su cabello con una toalla, lleva un pans y una camisa de tirantes. En cuanto se da cuenta de mi presencia noto que se pone nerviosa con verme, con el coraje que siento y mis venas llenas de alcohol me lanzo a ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Este capítulo le toca narrar a Peeta su reencuentro con Katniss. Peeta tiene una gran pelea interna porque por primera vez no sabe que siente o que quiere, será complicado manejar a Peeta porque lo encuentro muy confundido con sus sentimientos a Katniss y sus deseos. Les iba a comentar que mi historia no es tan original en realidad mi inspiración vino de la película que Jennifer Lawrence grabo con Guillermo Arriaga "The Burning Plain" película que me gustó mucho y recomiendo totalmente así que véanla_. _Quiero decirles algo junto a este capítulo ya subí el 4.

Muchas gracias a todos los que me han dejado mensajes y que ponen favoritos y followers estoy muy emocionada porque les guste la historia. **Beltran289** y vaya que va a hacer un gran obstáculo, espero que te guste estos dos capítulos. **GirlOnFireWhitB** creo que el obstáculo entre Peeta y Katniss será otra persona una que ellos dos aman mucho. Me alegra que te guste el nombre de Eve y yo quería que Eve fuera una mezcla entre Peeta y Katniss, pero Eve me salió muy Katniss jajaja otra vez los personajes mandan. Eso quería que Peeta sacara una que otra risa en el capítulo anterior, espero que te hayan gustado estos dos capítulos y que aunque no hubo risas espero que igual los hayas disfrutado. **Yeyuperez** gracias por mi sobrenombre lo disfruto mucho. En realidad yo quiero que Eve sea una mezcla de sus padres y me costara mucho trabajo demostrarlo ya que el carácter de Katniss es más fuerte que el de Peeta. Sí Eve será un reto y aunque no lo parezca Peeta también lo será no tanto como su hija pero lo será, espero que te gusten estos dos capítulos. **Angiiee7 **pero es comprensible que Eve este molesta con Katniss ya que nunca dio señales de que sintiera interés por ella, Peeta está muy confundido por sus sentimientos por Katniss le costara trabajo aclararlos, y como siempre digo Peeta es perfecto, espero que te gusten estos capítulos. **Marydc26** Katniss tuvo sus razones para irse que descubriremos poco a poco. Tu sabes que yo soy la más grande creyente y amante de la relación entre Katniss y Peeta, así que no tienes que temer por Clare, teme porque los golpes vendrán de otro lado. **AMBER SWAN** Peeta pobre Peeta que hará en este caso, solo te puedo decir que para Katniss no será fácil el perdón de los suyos. Y Peeta es la combinación perfecta del hombre de mis sueños, espero que te gusten estos capítulos. **ShaPer** gracias y me alegra que te guste la historia aunque vaya empezando. En esta semana tenemos dos capítulos, espero que te gusten y te emocionen. **VickyMellark **espero que el sentimiento te llegue con estos dos capítulos y que los disfrutes, muchas gracias por tu comentario. **LCZ** respondiendo a tu pregunta Clare es una versión femenina de Peeta es noble, buena y dulce. Sí, al fin apareció Katniss frente a ellos y para que puedas leer mucho subí dos capítulos espero que los disfrutes. **Gpe 77** muchas gracias por leer mi nueva historia y en verdad quiero que les guste tanto como Todo por dinero, espero que te hayan gustado estos dos primeros capítulos. **Ashlee bravo 199981** y la sigo con dos capítulos esta semana ojala que te hayan gustado y gracias por dejarme un comentario. **Ady Mellark87** mmm tendrá mucho drama madre e hija y también tendrá muchos momentos con Peeta, quiero que Katniss se esfuerce por conseguirlo ya lo he dicho me quede con ganas de que en los libros no se hubiera esforzado tanto por Peeta quiero que lo haga en mis historias y supongo que hare algo parecido en la otra historia que estoy planeando. Y no Gale no se lo comió un muto, aun no, no tienes que morir por leer el tercer capítulo y menos el cuarto aquí está para que lo leas.


	4. Chapter 4

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Susane Collins_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo 4

_**PoV Katniss**_

No podía creer que estaba en el Distrito 12 que caminaba por sus calles y que Haymitch estaba a mi lado. Las calles estaban llenas de gente, gente feliz y animada. Haymitch me conto de todas las mejorías del Distrito y no pude evitar pensar que por este sentimiento de libertad había valido la pena los sacrificios y perdidas que muchos habíamos hecho.

Cuando le dije a Aurelius que quería salir y regresar al Distrito pensé que en ese momento podía dirigirme al tren para tomarlo, solo que no había sido así. Para mi sorpresa lo primero que hizo fue llevarme a su casa donde me esperaba una gran sorpresa mi antiguo equipo de preparación. Al principio no los reconocí ya que se veían como personas normales habían dejado atrás a las tres personas excéntricas que alguna vez conocí, ahora se veían muy elegantes y con estilo, me alegraba que a pesar de que se les notaba los años no habían corrido a hacerse ninguna cirugía.

Extrañamente llore con ellos, llore por los recuerdo, por Cinna y por vernos después de mucho tiempo. Igual que los viejos tiempo me arreglaron mis uñas, mi cabello entre otras cosas. Me ayudaron a comprar ropa nueva ya que la ropa que traje ya era muy vieja y aparte algunas cosas ya no me quedaban, había ganado unos kilos extra. Me despedí de mis tres mascotas y de Aurelius a quien le debía mucho y él sabia a que me refería cuando le dije- Gracias.

Y así me embarque en este viaje para recuperar lo que yo un día deje pensando que era por su bien. Al ver a Haymitch en la estación me sorprendí por lo mayor que se veía sobre todo porque estaba sobrio. De camino a lo que alguna vez fue la Aldea de los vencedores note como Haymitch evitaba hablarme de ellos por eso tuve que preguntar.

-¿Cómo están ellos? ¿Están bien?

El sonríe y dice- Sí, están bien… ¿a qué viniste preciosa?

-A…-no sé como expresarme aunque Haymitch y yo somos tan parecidos que no es necesario.

- Recuperarlos no será tan fácil como tú crees- me dice.

- Lo sé por eso necesito que me apoyes, necesito nuevamente tu ayuda- le digo.

- Te la daré… porque ya me canse de tanto drama- dice Haymitch.

- Gracias- le dije sabiendo que era su manera de decir que me ayudaría porque me quería.

- Solo quiero que sepas que no será fácil…quizá con el chico no te cueste tanto trabajo, pero para que la mocosa te llegue a aceptar será un gran reto.

- Estoy dispuesta a aceptarlo- digo. Después de todo he vencido retos más grandes y si este me dará a mi hija estoy dispuesta a todo para lograr su perdón- ¿Cómo esta ella?- le pregunto.

- Está muy bien el chico la ha cuidado muy bien y la lleno con todo el amor que creyó que ella podía necesitar y hasta mas.

- Sabía que haría eso- le digo.

- Ella al igual que tu es dura…ella también tuvo que endurecer, claro por razones diferentes.

- ¿Por qué?- le pregunto extrañada.

- No es fácil ser hija de los amantes trágicos y menos cuando estos no tuvieron su final feliz.

Eso que me cuenta Haymitch me preocupa. Estamos por llegar a la que una vez fue mi casa. Sentí el miedo invadir mi cuerpo porque sabía que por fin después de mucho tiempo por fin los vería. Necesito valor y se donde conseguirlo.

- Podrías cuidar mis cosas- le pido.

- Claro… ¿a dónde vas?- me pregunta.

- Al bosque- le digo dirigiéndome al segundo lugar que mas extrañaba.

Camino con rapidez hasta que siento que algo mi pica los pies, corro porque se quiero llegar quiero estar ahí, quiero volver a sentirme yo. Al llegar respire hondo para sentir el aroma del bosque entrar a mis pulmones, miro al cielo y veo el color favorito de Peeta colarse entre las ramas de los árboles, después de doce años puedo volver a ver un hermoso atardecer desprender un hermoso naranja, solo el atardecer que vimos Peeta y yo en el tejado del centro de entrenamiento supera este. Es cuando veo a los sinsajos que vuelan libremente, fueron los sinsajos que a su manera marcaron mi vida y mi destino, es por eso que en señal de respeto decido saludarlos cantando esa vieja canción que no canto desde hace mucho tiempo, noto como ellos callan atentamente para escuchar mi voz y cuando termino repiten la melodía que acabo de regalarles.

Regreso más confiada y lista para enfrentar a Peeta y a nuestra hija. No veo luces en su casa, así que pienso que tal vez no están. Decido que lo mejor es esperarlos en la mía. Me detengo antes de entrar para ver la casa que me regalaron por ganar los juegos del hambre. Pienso en los recuerdo que sembré aquí, en los días que viví con Prim y mi Madre, los días que pase sola después de la muerte de Prim, hasta que descubrí mi embarazo y Peeta se vino a vivir conmigo, aquí di a luz y viví unos meses con Peeta y mi ranita hasta que me marche.

Me quedo contemplando la casa sumergida en mis pensamientos cuando escucho unos pasos, podría reconocerlos en cualquier situación o lugar. En mis primeros juegos me resultaban molestos, en los segundos me parecían torpes, fue cuando había regresado aquí que el solo escucharlos fuertes y seguros me tranquilizaban sabiendo que él había regresado a mí. Voltee y ahí estaban los dos viéndome. Las expresiones de sus rostros eran tal como las había imaginado, estaban llenos de sorpresa e incertidumbre. No tuve que mandar ninguna orden a mis pies ya que solos me llevaron hasta ellos, así quede frente a las dos personas que más me importaban en la vida.

Me encontré con un par de ojos idéntico observándome, me asombro ver a Eve tan grande y a Peeta tan cambiado, los mire queriendo grabar cada detalle, gesto o rasgo, cada cambio en ellos que me perdí por estar lejos durante doce años.

Eve era de la misma estatura que mi Patito a su edad, su cabello era obscuro lleno de rizos, pensé que era la mezcla perfecta entre el cabello de su padre y el mío. Tenía la boca de Peeta y la nariz de Prim, esa mezcla entre estas dos personas me hacían sentir que era la niña más hermosa del mundo. Peeta había dejado de verse como un muchacho, había embarnecido, podía notar que sus brazos se veían más gruesos, sus chinos rubios aun caían arriba de sus hermosos ojos azules que para mi suerte heredo nuestra hija, lo que me sorprendió mas fue ver que tenía una barba, que se notaba que cuidaba, esta lo hacía lucir maduro y atractivo.

En los pocos minutos que estuve con ellos me di cuenta que Haymitch tenía razón, sería muy difícil lograr el perdón de mi ranita, la notaba arisca y aunque al principio note que me veía fijamente inmediatamente aparto su mirada todo el tiempo.

-Ven-me dijo Haymitch- Puedes quedarte conmigo hasta que arregles tu casa…porque supongo que te quedaras indefinidamente.

- ¿Lo dudas?

- No.

Casi entro en shock al ver que Haymitch tiene su casa limpia y una despensa con comida, a él parece ofenderlo mis comentarios de asombro aunque al final no podemos evitar reír, porque estamos felices de volver a vernos. Le preparo una cena en agradecimiento por su hospitalidad y por haber intentado ayudarme. Pensé que no tendría hambre por todo lo que había sucedido hace un momento, sin embargo al tener la comida frente a mí me hizo darme cuenta lo mucho que me moría de hambre.

- Puedes dormir en el cuarto en el que se queda la mocosa- dice Haymitch llevándome al segundo piso.

- ¿Eve se queda muy seguido? – le pregunto.

- A veces le piden pasteles a Peeta de otros Distritos y él tiene que ir a entregarlos por eso la mocosa suele quedarse conmigo.

- Gracias por cuidarla- le digo al entrar al cuarto.

- Fue un placer- me dijo- descansa.

Me recosté en la cama porque me pareció muy cómoda, ya en la paz de ese cuarto donde mi hija había dormido quise llenar mi mente de ellos y planear algo para acercarme. Resulto que era más fácil planear como llegar a Snow, que como llegar a ellos. Pensé en lo mucho que quise abrazar a mi Ranita y a Peeta.

-Peeta – dije suavemente. No solo quería abrazarlo quería besarlo y por segunda vez me había quedado con las ganas. La primera vez que desee besarlo y que no pude fue cuando lo rescataron de las garras de Snow. Me sentí tan feliz al verlo sano y salvo, recordé como quería que me besara. En aquel momento no quería admitirme lo mucho que quería que me besara, lamentablemente las cosas sucedieron de otra manera y al igual que hoy me había quedado con las ganas de un beso mi chico del pan.

Me desperté aturdida porque no me di cuenta en que momento me había dormido. Frote mi cuello porque fueron los recuerdos de la presión de las manos de Peeta alrededor de mi cuello lo que me hiso despertar, aun era noche vi la hora y decidí que tenía muchas ganas de bañarme, tome un par de cosas para dirigirme al baño. Vi un par de luces prendidas de abajo y pensé que Haymitch aun tenía viejas costumbres.

Bañarme me resulto muy agradable relajo mi cuerpo y relajo mi cabeza. Salí con un poco de sueño ya que el agua caliente me había tranquilizado mucho. Fue cuando lo vi parado en el pasillo. Me sentí nerviosa por su mirada de enojo y supe que lo que venía a decirme no sería agradable, se acercó a mí y pude ver que estaba por caer, con rapidez lo alcance a sostener apoyándolo a la pared.

Al estar tan cerca de él pude notar que la razón de su falta de equilibrio, olía mucho a alcohol, estaba totalmente borracho. Solo una vez lo vi borracho fue hace doce años y fue por mi…nuevamente estaba así por mí, detestaba eso.

- ¿Por qué…?-quiero preguntarle, solo que él me gana.

- ¿Por qué regresaste?- me pregunta y veo en sus ojos dolor. Si uno prestaba atención podía fijarse que era un dolor viejo y muy arraigado.

- ¿Acaso quieres llevártela?-me pregunto y escucho como su voz se quiebra-¿Quieres quitármela Katniss?

- No- le conteste inmediatamente- Nunca te la quitaría, has cuidado de ella, la has llenado de amor, no tengo derecho de hacerlo-añado-Es totalmente tuya.

- Entonces no entiendo- dice moviendo su cabeza con desesperación-¿Que has venido a buscar aquí?

- ¿Aún no sabes?- le pregunto intentando que nuestros ojos se encuentren.

- No Katniss, respecto a ti no sé nada-dice- Me esforzado por entenderte y nunca lo he logrado…dime a que volviste.

Desesperada lo tomo de su rostro sintiendo su barba bajo mis manos- Regrese Por ella, por ti…por nosotros- le digo esperando alguna reacción.

Después de mis palabras él no dice nada solo me mira y quiero encontrar ese brillo que tenía cuando me miraba. No sé cuanto tiempo pasamos así evito apartar mi mirada porque no quiero que este momento se rompa, como mis manos siguen en sus mejillas me parece curioso la sensación que provoca su barba, comienzo a acariciarla lentamente. Decidida a que me entienda decido decirle, lo único que fui capaz de decirle esa noche. Ese momento especial para nosotros, en ese entonces aun desconocía mis sentimientos, aunque le deje saber lo especial que había sido para mí, quiero que el recuerde y entienda al fin que nunca he olvidado nada que tenga que ver con él.

-Eres hermoso.

Vi la expresión de su rostro cambiar y supe que entendió todo. Así hice lo que quería hacer desde que lo vi, lo tome de su nuca acercándolo a mí para poder besarlo. Todo mi cuerpo tembló con solo sentir sus labios en los míos, me pregunte como había hecho para vivir todos estos años sin él. Al principio del beso advertí la inseguridad de Peeta, decida a quitarle ese sentimiento pase mi brazo por su espalda para acercarlo más a mí, mi corazón brinco al sentir como empezaba a corresponder mi beso, Peeta me besaba como antes lo hacía; primero su beso era dulce y suave para luego tornarlo apaisando tan apasionado que muchas veces me dejaba desando mas. Me emocione al pensar que aun me quería, que sus sentimientos por mi seguían siendo los mismos, sentí sus manos en mi espalda y cintura, estábamos disfrutando el momento hasta que escuchamos la voz de Haymitch.

-Rayos si no pueden ir a su casa aunque sea métanse al cuarto.

Aparte mis labios de Peeta para dirigir mi vista a nuestro viejo mentor. Peeta había decidido no prestar atención a Haymitch ya que sentía su nariz acariciando mi mejilla, su frente recargada en mi cabeza y más que nada podía percibir su intensa mirada sobre mí. Haymitch y yo intercambiamos miradas y supe que era lo que mi mentor quería que hiciera, fue gracioso descubrir que aun lográbamos comunicarnos sin palabras.

Agradeciendo por esta oportunidad, tome a Peeta de la mano para llevarlo al cuarto que Haymitch me había ofrecido. En cuanto escuche que Peeta cerró la puerta el me jalo nuevamente a sus brazos, gustosa volví a besarlo arrinconándolo nuevamente ahora contra la puerta, Peeta inmediatamente cambio de posiciones ahora colocándome a mi contra su cuerpo y la madera de la puerta. No podíamos dejar de besarnos y yo disfrutaba el hecho de que me apretaba más a él, Peeta estaba provocando nuevamente ese sentimiento que sentí esa noche, Con sus grandes manos recorría mi espalda y acariciaban ligeramente mi cabello mojado, quería besarlo sin parar hasta que lamentablemente tuvimos que separarnos para respirar, solo que yo estaba tan embriagada y no por el licor que había sentido en sus labios, si no por Peeta, porque solo sentirlo me llenaba de placer, con más ganas de él comencé a besar su barba que picaba mis labios.

-Me gusta como se siente- le dije- aparte de que te hace lucir muy guapo- y seguí besándolo.

Peeta no decía nada, nunca había sido tan callado, usualmente era el que decía palabras dulces o de amor en momentos como este, comencé a preocuparme porque se hubiera arrepentido, eso se esfumo en el instante en que me apretó más a su cuerpo (me pregunte si aun había espacio entre los dos), reí y continúe besando su mejilla derecha. Él inclino su cabeza para besar mi hombro hasta que sentí como aflojaba su agarre y su cuerpo se tensaba, sin decir más se apartó de mí.

- ¿Qué ocurre?- le pregunte extrañada por su repentina actitud.

- Aun hueles a él- me dijo.

- ¿Qué?- le pregunte extrañada.

- Estas impregnada de su aroma-dijo en un suspiro-Simplemente no puedo, no puedo estar cerca de ti si aún hueles a él- se alejó para mirarme fríamente- supongo que al fin deje de quererte, porque ya no quiero estar contigo, ya que no estoy dispuesto a ignorar el aroma de Gale en ti.

Y con esas palabras salió abrió la puerta sin importar que aun yo estuviera apoyada en ella. Sin lograr entender lo que había ocurrido me desplome con lágrimas en los ojos al recordar sus palabras que ya no me quería.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola gracias por leer este cuarto capítulo. Los que me vienen leyendo desde Todo por dinero saben que me gusta hacer esto que cuando creo que la situación lo amerita subo dos capítulos y es obvio que la situación lo ameritaba era el reencuentro de Katniss y Peeta, espero que les haya gustado. A las que no les pareció que Peeta hubiera rechazado a Katniss solo les voy a decir ellos no están juntos así que lo único que puede pasar es que se junten. Apropósito ya falta poco para En Llamas es muy emocionante no creen.


	5. Chapter 5

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Susane Collins_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo 5

_**PoV Eve**_

Me despierto porque escucho que algo se cayó en el pasillo asustada me levanto a ver que pudo ser. Aun traigo la ropa porque me quede dormida de tanto que llore, me doy cuenta que mi Papá me quito los zapatos y me cobijo. Abro la puerta y me asusto al ver a mi Papá tirado en el piso junto a la meza que adorna el pasillo, ahí tenemos nuestras fotos y un pequeño jarrón que se rompió.

- Papá- corro a su lado.

- Perdóname Eve no quería despertarte- me dice intentando sonreír- Estoy bien, tranquila- Me doy cuenta que no es cierto porque veo una de sus manos sangrar, se la levanto para ver que tanto daño se hizo.

- Es una cortadita, se ve más grande de lo que en realidad es- dice.

Lo ayudo a levantarse y puedo oler el aroma a alcohol en él. Siento como me quiere apartar para levantarse, pero cuando lo veo temblar decido ayudarlo a ir a su cuarto. Lo dejo en su cama para correr por el botiquín de primeros auxilios, le limpio la sangre, para colocarle un curita.

- Mi pequeña enfermera-dice- Pero falto mi beso para que se me cierre la herida-Cuando era pequeña y me caía o me lastimaba él me daba un beso diciendo que con eso dejaría de dolerme o se curaría mi herida. Con una gran sonrisa le doy un beso en su mano-Gracias- me acaricia la mejilla.

- Ahora duerme- le digo cobijándolo.

Me siento a su lado para acariciar su cabello, igual que él lo hace cuando me ve triste. Nunca lo había visto tan triste como lo veo en este momento, usualmente mi Papá sonríe y siempre está animado y feliz, me siento molesta porque se quien es la causante de que mi Papá se haya puesto así.

Cuando tenía unos nueve años unas niñas mayores comenzaron a molestarme diciendo que mi Papá era un borracho como Haymitch. En ese momento ya no aguantaba que me dijeran cosas, así que termine golpeándolas y aunque yo era más pequeña logre hacerlas callar. En la noche le pregunte a mi Papá porque decían eso, él me conto que cuando mi Mamá se marcho intento olvidarla y esa fue su manera, pero me aseguro que nunca ha vuelto a tomar… hasta esta noche.

- ¿Puedo quedarme a dormir?-le pregunto.

- Estoy bien, no tienes porque preocuparte.

- Claro que no estoy preocupada por ti- le peleo- solo que hoy no quiero dormir sola, creo que escuche ruidos en mi armario.

Mi Papá sonríe y me hace un espacio para que me acueste dándome una almohada, me cobijo y tratamos de dormir. Sé que ambos tenemos a la misma persona en la mente, Katniss Everdeen. Estoy molesta porque su regreso abrió la herida que mi Padre y yo habíamos cerrado. El verla nos sacudió porque ambos creíamos que nunca volveríamos a saber de ella. ¿Qué piensa? ¿A qué regreso?, seguramente sus intenciones son egoístas como todos sus actos, nunca ninguna acción de ella ha sido de buena voluntad, lo único decente que hizo fue dejarme con mi Papá y ahora lo arruinaba regresando. Aquí ya no la necesitamos, pienso, ojala que se fuera. Cerré mis ojos decidida a ir a verla mañana para enfrentarla y decirle lo que pienso.

Sentí la barba rasposa de mi Papá en mi frente dándome un suave beso. Abrí los ojos para encontrar su mirada aun triste.

- Sigue durmiendo, es muy temprano y es sábado- me dice suavemente.

- ¿Vas a ir a trabajar?- le pregunte.

- Sí.

- Te sientes bien para ir.

- Solo me duele un poco la cabeza, pero me tomare algo para que se me pase y con mi Mano para mi suerte tuve a la mejor enfermera del mundo por eso está bien- me dice. Dándome otro beso- Duérmete.

Y comenzó a acariciar mi cabeza para hacer que volviera a dormirme. Desperté a las diez de la mañana, se veía que iba a ser un buen día, baje a la cocina para calentar el desayuno que mi Papá, tomo uno de los deliciosos panes que seguramente me mando con uno de sus empleados. Salgo con todo el valor del mundo para dirigirme a la casa de esa persona. Toco la puerta, escucho que algo se cae dentro de la casa y su voz avisando que ya viene a abrir. Tenerla enfrente me causa un conflicto porque pienso que ella es mi Madre la persona que durante años espere y luego al saber la verdad de su abandono, empecé a sentir un verdadero odio y resentimiento porque quiera o no el hecho de que ella nunca hubiera estado con nosotros nos causo mucho daño.

- Hola- me saluda con una gran sonrisa- Te gustaría pasar- me dice- Estoy tratando de recoger…

- Solo vine a decirle que Mi Papá y yo queremos que se marche- le digo-No sé a que vino, pero le sugiero que en cuanto lo termine, se vaya a su casa y no regrese.

- Eve, la razón del porque estoy aquí es…-la vuelvo a interrumpir.

- No me interesa saber su razón, solo sé que su presencia le causa daño a mi Papá, él quiere seguir adelante con su vida…a mi usted hace tiempo que dejo de importarme- le digo- Por una vez en su vida haga algo por nosotros y lárguese.

- Eve- escucho la voz de Haymitch detrás de mí.

- ¡LARGUESE!- le grito corriendo a mi casa para refugiarme de sus ojos grises y su presencia.

En mi cuarto abro uno de los cajones que contiene una caja con un candado, lo abro para sacar su contenido, ahí tengo el broche de sinsajo que le perteneció a la mujer que le acabo de gritar, junto a ese broche esta la única foto que guarde después de romper todas las que tenía donde ella aparecía. Es una foto donde aparezco yo recién nacida mi Madre abrazándome y mi Papá con una gran sonrisa, una sonrisa que nunca he vuelto a ver. Acaricio la foto donde están las dos personas que me dieron la vida. Lloro y no sé porque lo hago, me digo a mi misma que esa mujer no nos quiere y que es momento de sacarla de nuestras vidas. Me levanto decidida a hacer lo que mi Papá no ha querido hacer.

- Hola- escucho que llega. Voy a recibirlo feliz de que haya llegado a comer- Huele delicioso- dice.

- Es tu comida preferida la prepare para ti- le digo.

- Todo lo que hagas tú se convierte en mi comida preferida- dice con una sonrisa que contrasta con su mirada triste.

- Aparte te tengo una sorpresa- le digo llevándolo a la sala.

Ahí sentada esta la Señorita Clare. Había decidido hacer lo que mi Papá no quería hacer y eso era intentar enamorarse de otra mujer, una diferente, una que nunca lo lastimaría. Inmediatamente le hable y la invite a comer para que en cuanto se acabara la comida ambos salieran, ya que los sábados el no habría en la tarde la panadería.

- Buenas tardes- la saluda mi Padre muy formal.

- Buenas tardes- le responde ella totalmente roja.

- La invite a comer con nosotros- le digo- Verdad que fue una buena idea.

- Sí- contesta aun con una sonrisa.

- Espero no molestarlos.

- Claro que no- niega mi Padre- Me alegro mucho que nos acompañes a comer.

- A veces es bueno tener compañía y más si es alguien tan agradable como usted…verdad que si Papá.

- Sí- afirma.

La comida resulto bastante agradable, me alegro ver que mi Papá y la Señorita Clare congeniaban totalmente, hablaban de todo desde el Distrito 8, del cual ella era originaria hasta de nuestro Distrito y como le gustaba a ella el cambio. Casi grito de alegría cuando mi Papá se ofreció en acompañar a la Señorita Clare a su casa. Los acompañe hasta la puerta para despedirme de nuestra invitada, cuando veo que Haymitch y ella se dirigen a nuestra casa.

- Hola chico – saluda Haymitch a mi Papá. Veo que de su rostro desaparece la sonrisa que tenía...

- Hola- dice el muy serio.

- Veníamos a ver si querían acompañarnos, Katniss quiere comprar algunos muebles para su casa- dice Haymitch.

- No puedo creerlo, Eres Katniss Everdeen- dice muy emocionada mi Maestra.

- Sí- contesta ella un poco extrañada.

La Señorita Clare se acerca con lágrimas en los ojos, toma una de las manos de ella entre las suyas y dice.

-Tú me salvaste la vida-dice- Mi mamá estaba hospitalizada en aquel almacén del Distrito 8, ese día que fuiste a visitar a los heridos. Yo-traga saliva- estaba tan emocionada por haberte visto que salí tras de ti para darte la mano porque la gente no me había permitido acercarme, fue cuando lanzaron las bombas- veo lagrimas caer de sus ojos- Si no lo hubiera hecho quizá estaría muerta.

- ¿Y tu Madre?- pregunta ella.

Veo como el brillante rostro de mi Maestra se oscurece y responde-Ella murió ese día-y con una suave sonrisa dice- Pero yo estaba viva y tenía que seguir, eso habría querido ella…nunca he dejado de pensar que tu indirectamente me salvaste y te lo agradezco mucho.

-En realidad fue tu valor el que te salvo- dice mi Padre viéndola de manera diferente.

- Es verdad- dice ella- Fuiste muy valiente

- Mi nombre es Clare Miller, mucho gusto- dice mi Maestra.

- Katniss Everdeen.

- La Señorita Clare es maestra de la mocosa.

- Papá-le hablo- Ya váyanse que se está haciendo tarde.

- Ah si-dice mi Papá- Lo siento Haymitch no creo que los pueda acompañar…vamos Clare.

- Sí. Espero que nos veamos pronto- le dice a ella.

- Ojala- le contesta.

- Gracias Eve la comida estuvo deliciosa.

- De nada, nos vemos el lunes.

Mi Papá pasa al lado de ella sin siquiera dirigirle una mirada y eso me alegra porque toda su atención está en la Señorita Clare.

-Hiciste de comer y no nos invitaste.

Sin decirle nada y muy molesta por estar apoyando a la mujer que nos lastimo tanto le cierro la puerta en la nariz.

- Me imagino que no nos acompañaras.

- ¡NO!- le grito desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Espero hasta que mi Papá regresa de la casa de la Señorita Clare para empezar a preguntarle qué le pareció mi Maestra, él dijo que era muy agradable y dulce y aunque me dijo que le debí avisar que tendríamos visita, le pareció buena idea que ella viniera a comer. Le sigo hablando muy animada hasta que veo que su mirada vuelve a perder en sus pensamientos.

- Papá- le hablo sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- Sabes estaba pensando- me dice- ¿No te gustaría ir a quedarte un tiempo con tu Mamá?- me pregunta.

- Ya no me quieres a tu lado, ya te cansaste de mi Papá- le reclamo llorando.

- No mi niña, yo nunca me cansaría de ti- dice abrazándome- tú lo eres todo para mí,- me dice tomándome de mi rostro.

Las lágrimas recorren mi rostro para preguntarle- Entonces ¿por qué quieres que me vaya a vivir con ella?

-Porque quiero que convivas con tu Mamá, que la conozcas- suspira-y que la ames como antes.

- No quiero conocerla, ni amarla y menos irme a vivir con ella.

- Está bien- dice-no te mandare con ella, pero quiero que la trates el tiempo que este aquí.

- Papá- quiero protestar, pero él me dice.

- Hazlo por mi intenta acercarte a ella, te aseguro que no te arrepentirás.

- Está bien lo hare- le digo pensando las cosas- Solo que tienes que prometerme algo- le digo secando mis lágrimas.

- ¿Qué?- me pregunta.

- Que no volverás con ella.

Mi Papá sonríe con tristeza y dice- Eso no será necesario.

-Prométemelo Papá, promete que no la traerás a vivir con nosotros, ni que regresaras con ella.

Mi Papá me observa durante un momento, por primera vez no sabía lo que estaba pensando y moría por hacerlo. Me miro muy serio y simplemente dijo.

-Te lo prometo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola a todos ahora le toco el PoV de Eve para el próximo será de Peeta, hare todo lo posible porque cada capítulo tenga dos PoV donde nos explique la historia, en el siguiente capítulo vendrá el primer recuerdo y de ahí les iré contando la historia de nuestra pareja y que los hizo terminar en este punto. Espero que no les aburre demasiado la parte de Eve intentare sacar el de Peeta lo más rápido posible.

Ahora los reviews debo decir que estoy contenta que apenas vamos en el capítulo 4 y la historia ya tiene 32 reviews muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo y también a los que dejan followers y favoritos y leen la historia. **Yeyuperez** Así es recuperar a Eve será muy complicado. Tendrás que esperar para enterarte porque Peeta le dijo a Katniss eso, me alegro que te gustara el capítulo y siento cortarla de golpe, espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo y gracias por los dos comentarios. **Catherine Cosseth** muchas gracias por leer esta historia y por dejar tu comentario. Respondiendo a tu pregunta: sí Katniss quedo embarazada a los 17 y sí tenían mucha calentura jajajaja, quiero que Katniss batalle un poco por recuperar a Peeta. **Beltran829** bueno en esta historia Gale no será tan odioso y tampoco saldrá tanto. **GirlOnFireWithB** Eve está empezando a moverse para alejar a la mujer mala de su Padre, y si yo también estoy triste porque es la última película donde veremos a Peeta siendo Peeta, y sí. sé que fue duro lo que le dijo pero pronto descubrirás porque de sus palabras, gracias por tu comentario. **Marydc26** y vaya que hubo otro beso no crees. Lamentablemente fue Katniss quien lo alejo y él ya está muy lastimado será difícil que vuelva a confiar en ella y con respecto a tus preguntas solo el tiempo las contestara. Gracias por tus dos comentarios. **AnaGabii7** te llamas igual que mi sobrina que también gusta de los Juegos del Hambre. Peeta y Katniss son mi pareja favorita ya que tiene mucha química y quiero seguir escribiendo de ellos, no hubo mucho movimiento de nuestra pareja pero pronto la tendremos, gracias por el comentario. **Angiiee7** tendremos que esperar un poco para descubrir porque le dijo eso a Katniss, me alegro que te guste la historia y ojala la sigas hasta el final y gracias por los comentarios. **AMBER SWAN** no te puedo contar eso del olor de Gale tendrás que esperar y sí, claro que Peeta está molesto con Katniss pero también siente cosas por ella que tendrá que controlar, muchas gracias por el comentario. **AdyMellark 87** cuando dijiste lo de imaginarte a Peeta con barba me imagine haciendo Yumi, yumi jajajaja. En esta historia Katniss se esforzara para que la perdone. Gracias por el comentario. **VickyMellark** La primer pregunta no te la puedo responder tienes que seguir leyendo, Tu en verdad ¿crees que Peeta pueda lastimar a Katniss?, bueno pues porque los abandono y por otras cosas que irán surgiendo, la respuesta de la última pregunta es si y no, confusa. Y con tu pregunta de Divirgente y Cazadores tengo los libros pero como tengo mucho que leer no me he dado la oportunidad. **LCZ** jajajaj en realidad no se la dio Cinna se la compró el equipo de preparación, Cinna ya está muerto (eso ultimo me dio tristeza) me hiciste reír con la maniobra macabra de Gale, con tú pregunta tendrás que esperar como los demás. Gracias por el comentario.

Muchas gracias a todos les recuerdo que tengo otra historia s/8352955/1/Todo-por-dinero . Las dejo.

Atte. La señorita del drama


	6. Chapter 6

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Susane Collins_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo 6

_**PoV Peeta**_

Han pasado dos días desde que Katniss regreso al Distrito, desde aquellos besos que nos dimos esa noche. Me enoja darme cuenta que no logro quitarme la sensación de sus labios de mi boca, aún los tengo presente la manera en que me besaba, puedo sentir su cuerpo pegado al mío, sus suaves manos acariciando mi barba y su hermosa sonrisa al momento de acercarla a mí. Simplemente quería más, la quería a ella, otra vez quería que fuera mía, fue ese recuerdo, ese aroma lo que me hizo regresar a la realidad y la cordura regreso a mi cabeza.

Antes pensaba que si Katniss regresaba sería capaz de olvidar todo, de cerrar todas las heridas y aceptarla de nuevo. Definitivamente la había dejado de querer, lo sabía porque ya no estaba dispuesto a ignorar lo que había pasado, no estaba dispuesto a perdonarla.

Besándola en el cuarto una voz se apodero de mí diciéndome que me dejara llevar que dejara de pensar en las cosas y simplemente disfrutara de ese momento, fue esa misma voz la que me hizo que me dejara llevar aquella noche, esa noche que inclusive con el veneno no había logrado sacar de mi mente.

…

-Sólo quiero pasar cada minuto del resto de mis días contigo-le dije en aquel momento, después de haber visto el anuncio de las puntuaciones. Ella me jala dentro del cuarto y yo me siento feliz por poder pasar la noche a su lado.

Adentro nos sentimos refugiados por lo que está por pasar, en este preciso instante sé que si pudiera cerraría la puerta con llave para que nadie entrara, para que nadie me separara de ella. Nos miramos con miedo a cerrar los ojos y no encontrarnos juntos a la mañana siguiente. La miro y sé que lo que paso el día de hoy fue un acto de ambos por salvarnos uno al otro.

Con temor la acerco a mí, sin importarme nada simplemente quiero besarla, simplemente necesito tenerla de esa manera. La aferro más a mi feliz de ver que responde a mi beso con la misma pasión que yo. Por primera vez no puedo controlar mis manos que recorren todo su cuerpo, en un segundo siento la necesidad de sentir su piel, porque mis manos quieren sentir la calidez de su cuerpo y la suavidad de su piel.

Los besos se van tornando más apasionados y me asombro que Katniss se atrevía a lo que yo no me permitía. Su mano recorría mi abdomen por debajo de mi camisa, el sentir sus manos en mi piel sentía como solo ese ligero roce de sus manos llenaban mi cuerpo de una calidez que jamás experimente. Con un poco de inseguridad pase mi mano por debajo de su camiseta solo para acariciar su espalda, ese simple contacto me hizo desear despojarme de mi ropa y despojarla a ella de su ropa para que nuestros cuerpos desnudos se encontraran.

Supe que debía parar todo porque en cualquier momento era capaz de perder la cabeza y hacer algo que tal vez ella no quisiera. Así que en contra de mis instintos la deje de besar, ella hizo un sonido de disgusto y regreso a mis labios, ahora su mano recorría mi espalda para acercarme a ella.

- Katniss- le digo- Me parece que debemos parar- Aunque en realidad eso no era lo que quería.

- ¿Tú quieres parar?- me pregunto.

- No- le respondí inmediatamente- Es lo último que quiero hacer…solo no quiero que te arrepientas de esto.

- En este momento solo pienso que me arrepentiría si paramos…si no llevamos esto hasta el final.

Me empieza a besar el mentón hasta llegar a mis labios rosándolos- Peeta, simplemente esta noche no quiero pensar y no quiero que pienses. Esta noche solo seamos tú y yo. Fue ahí que escuche esa voz que me dijo que me dejara llevar, que después de todo en unos días estaría muerto y no tenía nada de malo llevarme en mi último momento este recuerdo.

Suspiro para decirle- Todo este tiempo lo único que he querido es que solo seamos tú y yo- Y sin más la beso.

Me coloque arriba de ella deseoso de sentir su cuerpo bajo el mío, la lleno de besos hasta que por fin decido quitarle la camiseta que trae puesta. Esta acción provoco que por un instante nos alejáramos, sintiendo ese segundo como una eternidad volví a sus labios llenándome de ellos. Para nuestra suerte mi camisa era de botones así que Katniss solo los desabrocho y con un rápido movimiento lo saque de mi cuerpo. Solo un suave brasier tapaba la parte alta del cuerpo de Katniss, me gustaba tocar el encaje de esta prendad, me gustaba acariciar sus pechos sobre el. Era como cuando deseas con locura probar algo que no quieres comer tan rápido y como sabía que quería disfrutar de Katniss, solo acariciaba sus pechos, me gustaba que sus pechos encajaran perfectamente en la palma de mi mano, parecía que habían sido diseñados para mí.

-Peeta- la sentí susurrar mi nombre entre mis labios y supe lo que quería, lo podía sentir en mis manos; sus pechos estaban totalmente duros y sus pezones estaban tan levantados que parecían querer escapar de la tela del brasiere. Ella arqueo su espalda y así pude desabrochar su prenda para liberar sus pechos. Solté sus labios porque moría por verlos, quería contemplarlos por primera vez y sentí una gran emoción al pensar que era el primer hombre que los contemplaba. Aunque por un breve momento pensé que Cinna ya los había visto, pero descarte ese pensamiento pensando que eso no se valía. Cinna no veía a Katniss como yo la veía. Para mi Katniss era la mujer más hermosa del mundo, la única mujer que podría amar y le mujer que deseaba que fuera mía para siempre.

Perdido ante sus pechos me fui a ellos para besarlos y lamerlos, le daba ligeras mordidas a sus pezones, a sus costados, a su redondez. Mis manos se fueron directo a su caderas para acariciarlas sobre su pantalón de dormir. La podía escuchar gemir de placer, sus manos acariciaban mis rizos y yo deje sus pechos para besar su vientre plano, hasta llegar a su pantalón que fui quitando para solo dejar su ropa interior. Ella me levanto un poco para quedar hincado dirigió sus manos a mi pantalón desabrochándolo con torpeza, pero sentirla hacer eso me gustaba demasiado. Pronto el pantalón quedo en el piso, ambos teníamos la ropa interior puesta ambos nos besábamos y nos acariciábamos, los besos se tornaban urgentes y sabiendo que no aguantaría más nos quite la ropa que nos faltaba. Sabía que para una chica su primera vez era dolorosa, por eso acaricie las caderas de Katniss para relajarlas un poco me coloque nuevamente sobre ella y la vi, vi en sus ojos deseo, ese mismo deseo que estaba dominando todo mi cuerpo, separe sus piernas para acomodarme entre ella y con lentitud desplace mi miembro hasta que supe que estaba totalmente dentro de ella, de mi boca escapo un gemido de placer, de ella fue un gemido entre placer y dolor.

- ¿Estás bien?- le pregunte- Apartando su cabello de su rostro.

- Sí- me contesto y me beso- Sigue- dijo al soltar mis labios.

Suavemente nos movimos para encontrarnos y desencontrarnos, en ese momento lleno de pasión supe que jamás podría parar, más porque sus hermosos ojos grises me veían como nunca pensé que lo hicieran. Me emocionaba pensar o simplemente imaginarme que el hecho de que ella se estremeciera debajo de mi era porque también me amaba, que me amaba en el momento en que la sentí gritar y aferrarse a mí en el climax de la pasión. Caí rendido en ella, pensando que la aplastaba con las pocas fuerzas que tenía me levante, ella giro su cabeza para seguir viéndome y acariciando su rostro le dije.

-Te amo.

Ella me miro y supe que no me amaba, pensé con tristeza que ella se había arrepentido. Baje mi mirada pensando que de nada valía que yo hubiera sido el primero, si ella no sentía amor por mí de que valía que se hubiera entregado a mi si la entrega solo era física, sentí que la alegría del momento se alejaba hasta que percibí que se acercaba a mí, ya muy cerca de mis labios me dijo.

- Lo que sucedió esta noche fue muy especial, gracias-dijo y supe que era la confirmación de que no sentía lo mismo. Desanimado intente ver el lado positivo así que sonreí porque aquí el agradecido era yo por haberme dejado hacerla mía aunque solo fuera por esta noche.

- Todo acerca de ti lo llevare hasta el final de mi vida, solo que verte y sentirte será el recuerdo con el que mi corazón deje de latir.

Ante mis palabras ella me mira y con una expresión dulce me dice entrelazando mi mano con la suya- Eres hermoso- Sabiendo que es lo mejor que ella puede expresarse para mi significa todo.

…

- Peeta necesitamos ayuda- me dijo uno de mis ayudantes, sacándome de ese recuerdo, porque era verdad lo que dije ese recuerdo me lo llevare hasta el instante en que deje de respirar.

- Voy- les digo.

La noticia del regreso de Katniss se divulgo muy rápido, no había persona en el Distrito 12 que no supiera que Katniss Eveerden había regresado después de doce años de ausencia. Parecía que ni Mary Sun, primera ganadora del programa "Canta Panem" (programa producido por Plutarch) y ahora gran ídolo del País entero, podría provocar tanto alboroto como lo hacía Katniss. Después de que la gente se enteró de la noticia todos corrieron a ver como yo me había tomado la noticia, la escusa era compra un pan solo para saber si Katniss estaba aquí o ver si estaba feliz o enojado por su aparición. Yo intentaba que esto no me afectara y ponía la expresión de siempre ante la gente, aunque lo cierto es que mi mente y corazón aun no sabían como procesar la noticia de saber que Katniss estaba aquí, aun intentaban interpretar esos besos.

- Hola Peeta- me saludo muy sonriente Clare.

- Hola- la salude con una sonrisa.

Desde el sábado en que Eve la había invitado a comer, me había dado cuenta lo fuerte y valiente que ella era, afrontando la vida sola desde los 12 años, ya que me conto que su Padre había muerto antes que su Madre y que nunca tuvo hermanos, tuvo que enfrentarse al mundo sola. Al llegar a su casa ella me miro y me dijo.

- Supongo que ahora que Katniss ha regresado ustedes…volverán- note un poco de desilusión en su mirada

- No- dije inmediatamente- Entre nosotros hay tantas cosas dolorosas, por esa razón ya no podemos estar juntos-suelto una extraña risa-o más bien yo soy el que ya no quiero estar con ella.

Me doy cuenta que un brillo aparece en los ojos de Clare, ahí me di cuenta que Eve y Haymitch tenían razón, ella siente algo por mí. Me despido de ella. De camino a casa pienso que si al fin pude dejar a un lado a Katniss, quizá es momento de darme una oportunidad. Había descartado la idea de salir con Clare por ser la maestra de Eve, ya no quería que ella saliera lastimada por mis equivocaciones, pero al recordar el brillo en sus ojos y la manera en que sonreía mientras platicamos no pude evitar pensar que solo una vez me sentí amado y lo deje ir por esperar alguien que nunca me quiso.

Le había pedido a Eve que intentara acercarse más a su Madre porque aunque sabía que entre Katniss y yo las cosas habían terminado, quería que Eve se relacionara con ella, que formara esos lazos, lazos donde la sangre no tuviera nada que ver. Eve acepto con una condición que yo prometiera no volver con Katniss. Al principio me pareció tonto, solo que vi a mi niña con su cara tan seria que pensé que no tenía nada de malo prometérselo, después de todo estaba completamente seguro que lo único que me interesaba de Katniss es que se convirtiera en la Madre que mi niña necesitaba.

Eve había llegado a la panadería después de ir a ayudar a su Madre con el arreglo de su casa. Vi una gran sonrisa en su rostro al ver que Clare y yo platicando, pensé que si esta situación provocaba esa alegría en mi hija no debía ser tan malo. Clare se despidió de nosotros y ante la mirada curiosa de algunos le dije que luego nos veríamos.

- Ten- le di a Eve antes de entrar a la casa.

- ¿Qué es?- me pregunto curiosa.

- Son unos panes llévaselos a tu Mamá, por favor- le pedí.

- ¿Por qué? Papa tú me dijiste…

- Tranquila cumpliré la promesa- le acaricie su rostro- No hay más razones que solo ser amable con ella.

- No te parece que el que le permitas verme es demasiado amable- dice- Tu y yo podíamos negarnos a que yo la viera, tenemos todo el derecho de hacerlo y…

-Eve- me impresionaba lo mayor que sonaba. Lamentaba que tuviera que madurar tan rápido por culpa de las personas que siempre intentaron lastimarla- Por favor los problemas que llegamos a tener tu Madre y yo son nuestros, además te repito es solo cortesía, después de todo le debo mucho, me salvo la vida en todos los aspectos y lo más importante ella me dio lo que más amo…tu.

- Bien- dice molesta.

- Nos vemos en la casa no tardes.

Una tarde me dirigí a la bodega de la panadería para tomar algunos sacos de harina para hacer varios panes para la clientela de la noche. Estoy cargando dos costales cuando la veo entrar. La había estado evitando toda la semana, sabía que no podía evitarla todo el tiempo, pero sabía que ya no estaba dispuesto a verla a solas, que solo la vería cuando Eve estuviera con nosotros, pero ahí estaba mirándome con sus ojos grises.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sí, así es el primer recuerdo con el que empezamos fue sobre como concibieron a Eve. Subí el Rating porque quería tener escenas de este tipo un poco…mmm bueno describirlas un poco mas y no sé si les haya gustado, si no les gusto, fue difícil pero salió. Para el siguiente capítulo hay otro recuerdo. Lo primordial es que les guste este capítulo y también espero que les siga gustando la historia. Seguro que ustedes piensan ella no tiene nada que hacer se la vive escribiendo (me gustaría poder decir que si porque ya me di cuenta que me gusta hacerlo que en verdad lo disfruto) pero no trabajo es solo que últimamente me siento inspirada y termino rápido. Quiero aclarar un cosa cuando ponga **… **es porque será un recuerdo y cuando ponga *** es otro día.

Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo a los que me ponen en favoritos y en Follow y más a los que me dejan comentarios porque me gusta leerlos. **Ady Mellark87** ya te darás cuenta que en verdad lo es, esta niña es demasiado adulta lamentablemente porque tuvo que aprender a defenderse de la gente mal intencionada. **Beltran829** mmm Peeta cuando contemos la parte del pasado sí sufrirá mucho, la parte del presente entre sufrirá y no porque me parece que la que se llevara la parte más dura es Katniss. Sí la niña es rebelde y dura como una roca pero también veremos un poco de su vida y porque se hizo así. Me gusto eso de que si Peeta no va a la maestra ella le lleva a la maestra, así es Eve de armas tomar, si no fuera porque nunca necesito un arco lo tomaría y dispararía sin pensarlo. El de mocosa si a mi también me gusta. **Angiiee7** muchas gracias por leer. Lamentablemente Eve hizo lo que tenía que hacer. Espero que te guste el recuerdo. **Yeyuperez **espere a que me mandaras tu teoría de lo que ocurrió, tenía ganas de leerla. Lo sé a mí tampoco me gusta que vea a otra mujer me disgusta si por mi fuera ya estuviera reconciliados pero quiero que Peeta demuestre su orgullo y que Katniss pelee por él. El siguiente capítulo veremos las impresiones de Katniss , no me parece que la convivencia sea interesante al principio será muy tensa. Eve se mete en las cosas de los grandes porque ella piensa que es grande, porque tuvo que crecer muy rápido. **Catherine Cosseth** me quede con la pregunta ¿cuál sería esa canción? Tienes razón ella no dará su brazo a torcer y el romperá su promesa en algún momento. Gracias por el cariño es mutuo. **K234fanrobjosh** muchas gracias por leer. **Marydc26** está bien tienes tu corazoncito. Eve no le hará nada malo a su Mamá de eso no te preocupes, cree en el amor de Katniss y Peeta porque yo también creo en ellos. **GirlOnFireWithB** Te lo juro que quería que Eve fuera una mezcla de la personalidad de sus dos padres pero me salió muy Katniss. Clare pobre Clare sabia que la odiarían porque lamentablemente se enamoro del equivocado. Gale ¿a poco lo extrañas? Gale saldrá poco no mucho pero si saldrá y su participación será muy importante y aquí no lo odiaran tanto. **Patrynachys** me siento contenta de que empieces a leer esta historia y también porque me dejaste muchos comentarios con tu opinión de cada capítulo. Me esforcé porque esas cartas quedaron tiernas y dulces y Katniss tuvo una que otra razón para irse lejos de ellos. Peeta definitivamente no la perdonara aun, pero tampoco creo que falte mucho (la verdad este fanfic no lo veo tan largo) Y si para recuperar a Eve tendrá que hacer cosas, mas porque la niña quiere que su Padre ame a otra persona que aparte es muy diferente a Katniss. Si Peeta estará en medio de sus dos amores en cierto momento, actualmente el ya se niega aun seguir amando a Katniss, aunque aun le sigue fallando el corazón cuando la ve. Ah no sé cuando los reuniré no creo que duren mucho así pero tampoco creo que sea tan rápido y lo de Gale es más complejo de lo que crees. Siento que la promesa no te haya gustado pero Eve está haciendo de todo para que su Padre no perdone a la mujer que les hizo mucho daño, y si para Peeta será difícil aunque no tanto romper la promesa en cuanto Katniss vuelva a entrar en su corazón te aseguro que el ira corriendo por ella. **LCZ** lo siento no puedo responderte esa pregunta la respuesta saldrá en su momento. Me alegra que te haya impresionado lo de Clare eso quería que no esperaran eso. Y con la última pregunta si Gale saldrá no mucho pero tendrá una participación importante. **Vivi-chan **te aseguro algo yo soy de las que actualizan cada semana. Muchas gracias por tu comentario. **Sol de media noche **lo que pasa es que no veo que sea tan largo como el otro, no siento que haya mucho que contar. Pero eso digo y de repente ya son 60 capítulos. Me gusto muchos tus comentarios porque me parecen que son honestos y lo que mas aprecio es que sean constructivos, por eso me emocione cuando vi tu comentario y que ya estabas leyendo la historia, muchas gracias.

Ayer estaba muy emocionada por ver el tráiler con la canción de Cold Play fue emocionante y me gusto ver que veremos algo del tren…Peeta abrazando a Katniss sentí morir.

Atte. La señorita del drama.


	7. Chapter 7

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Susane Collins_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo 7

_**PoV Katniss**_

Regresamos a la casa después de haber ido a comprar muebles, entre otras cosas y materiales para arreglar la casa, lamentablemente el abandono había causado algunos estragos en la casa. Aurelius me dijo que tenía mucho dinero debido a la mensualidad que me daba el nuevo gobierno. Aurelius me dio una tarjeta que según él todos utilizaban para pagar cosas, me hablo acerca de los bancos, que ahora en esos lugares la gente guardaba su dinero y ahí estaba guardado el mío, me sorprendió ver la cantidad de dinero que tenía a mi disposición. Aparte de los muebles había comprado comida, al pasar frente a una juguetería y ver una hermosa muñeca en el aparador no pude evitar entrar para comprarla.

-¿Por qué estás tan callada Preciosa?- pregunta Haymitch.

Durante el camino a la casa no había podido dejar de pensar en Peeta en los besos de ayer en la noche y de sus palabras. También recordaba la manera en que había evitado verme, la manera en que evito dirigirme la palabra, eso era algo a lo que yo no estaba acostumbrada porque inclusive con todo y el lavado de cerebro que le hizo Snow, Peeta siempre me miraba, Peeta siempre estaba pendiente de cualquier movimiento que hiciera, de cualquier palabra o cualquier pequeño detalle de mi existencia, me sentí molesta al ver que su atención era dirigida a la Maestra de Eve, sentí miedo al pensar que tipo de relación tenían. Ella era bonita muy bonita, se veía muy amable y aparte había sido muy valiente por su manera en que había sobrevivido.

- Ya sé que no eres una persona de muchas palabras, pero vamos dime ¿qué es lo que te preocupa?

- La Maestra de Eve- le digo.

- Clare… ¿qué pasa con Clare?

- ¿Peeta y ella…?-quiero preguntar, cuando Haymitch suelta una gran carcajada que hace que sienta que estoy nuevamente explicándole acerca de que es posible que el Distrito 13 este habitado, en aquella ocasión me hizo sentir como una tonta, quizá no soltó una carcajada, como ahora pero sentí que era la misma situación- ¿De qué te ries?- le pregunto un poco molesta.

- Es solo- dice intentando calmar su risa- que nunca pensé verte celosa y menos por el chico.

- No estoy celosa- me defiendo.

Mentí era obvio que me sentía muy celosa. Me enojaba que ella hubiera comido con Peeta y mi ranita, vi la expresión de felicidad que ambos tenían antes de que Haymitch y yo nos acercáramos. Peeta y mi ranita se veían animados por tener a esa persona a su lado, era todo lo contrario conmigo, el solo acercarme a ellos podía ver su molestia su incomodidad. Fui una ilusa al pensar que Peeta me había esperado, que no se había enamorado de ninguna otra. Mi arrogancia había llegado tan lejos al pensar que solo él podía amarme a mí, a nadie más que a mí.

- No debes preocuparte ella es solo la Maestra de la mocosa…el chico sigue pensando en ti- sonríe con tristeza- Eso es lo único que no ha cambiado en él.

- Él me dijo que ya no me quería- mi corazón sentía desgarrarse al pensar en sus palabras.

- Te mintió- me dijo Haymitch- Tal vez dejarte de amar hubiera sido lo más sano para él…pero no olvidarte, el saber que no estabas a su lado, lo lleno de amargura.

Con tristeza nos dirigimos a su casa ya que él me dijo que hasta que terminara de arreglar la mía podía quedarme en la suya. A la mañana siguiente decidí empezar a hacer habitable mi antiguo hogar, como Haymitch esta borracho sé que no puedo contar con él. Decido empezar a arreglar mi cuarto para que pueda mudarme a la casa lo más rápido posible. Adentro escucho que alguien toca la puerta, pensando que me traen la pintura que compre ayer. Al abrir la puerta me llevo una gran sorpresa al ver a mi ranita parada, es extraño que le tenga tanto miedo a una niña pequeña.

- Hola-dice ella como si estar frente a mi fuera el peor castigo del mundo.

- Hola- la saludo con una sonrisa. Aunque me ponga nerviosa es mi hija y la quiero.

- Mi papá me pidió que te ayudara a arreglar tu casa y aquí estoy- dice muy directa.

- Eve no quiero que te sientas presionada, si tú no quieres…-le digo y ella me corta entrando.

- No creas que esto lo hago gratis voy a obtener algo que quiero por solo pasar unas horas contigo- dice Eve con una sonrisa de suficiencia- Así que ¿en qué te ayudo?

Me siento triste de pensar que mi hija está aquí porque fue chantajeada para estar conmigo, sin embargo pienso que esto es mejor que nada, pienso que al pasar tiempo con ella pueda aprovechar para conocerla mejor y que ella me conozca a mí.

-Estoy arreglando mi cuarto- le digo.

En ese momento me traen los materiales que había pedido. Dejamos las cosas en el pórtico y la guio a mi cuarto que está lleno de polvo y muy sucio. Eve y yo nos ponemos a recoger el cuarto. Sé que al medio día vendrán a ayudarme a bajar los muebles que ya no quiero y así poder pintar el cuarto y luego meter el nuevo juego de habitación.

- ¿Qué harás con estos vestidos?- me pregunta Eve frente al closet, viendo los vestidos que me había hecho Cinna.

- Los llevare al ático- le digo- Dudo que me queden-suspiro-Ya no tengo el mismo cuerpo.

- Son los vestidos que te hizo tu estilista- me pregunta.

- Sí- le contesto- Es por eso que no puedo tirarlos…él los hizo pensando en mí.

- Que hermoso- dice sacando uno que utilice en el Distrito 6.

- Si lo quieres te lo regalo, aunque creo que no te va a quedar, tal vez en unos años más- le digo con una sonrisa, me gusta que aun sea una niña.

- No, gracias- dice regresándolo al interior del closet.

- Lo guardare para cuando estés preparada- le digo.

Antes de la comida llegaron los hombres que Haymitch había contratado para ayudarnos a sacar los muebles y llevar el ropero al ático. Ya casi eran las dos de la tarde cuando Eve me dijo.

-Me tengo que ir a comer.

- ¿Por qué no comes con Haymitch y conmigo?- la invito- Preparare algo delicioso.

Voltea a verme y aprovecho ese descuido para enrollar uno de sus mechones en mi dedo- No-dice apartándose- Mi Papá me está esperando.

- Ve por él, dile que preparare su comida favorita- Noto que me mira como si lo que hubiera dicho fuera una gran ofensa y con un tono cortante dice.

- No, mi Papá tiene gustos diferentes…antes le gustaban ciertas cosas, ahora le gustan otras-sonríe-nos vemos mañana en la tarde.

Vi a Eve el resto de la semana venia una hora diaria a ayudarme a arreglar la casa, mi cuarto había quedado muy bonito con sus muebles nuevos, tres de las paredes las habíamos pintado con un suave color crema y la pared donde estaba mi cama tenía un suave verde olivo. Pude ver que a Eve le había gustado mucho el color de la pared, queriendo saber más de ella le pregunte.

- ¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

- Ninguno- me dijo apartando la vista de la pared.

Supe inmediatamente que no me había querido decir. Eve simplemente no quería que la llegara a conocer. Ella estaba aquí todos los días, pero se negaba a iniciar alguna plática conmigo.

- ¿Tu Papá aun pinta?- le pregunte.

- Sí-me contesto- No mucho como antes pero si aún pinta.

- Estaba pensando en pedirle que me pintara un árbol en esa pared- le dije.

Ella me volteo a ver más molesta que la última vez que le hable de hacer la comida favorita de su Padre.

- Dudo que quiera-dijo- Tiene muchas cosas que hacer aparte de que en estos días pasa mucho tiempo con la Señorita Clare.

- ¿Él sale mucho con tu Maestra?- siento los celos aparecer nuevamente.

- Sí, a mi Papa le gusta mucho, siempre habla acerca de lo bonita y dulce que es- me dice- Ya me tengo que ir creo que mañana no podre venir.

- Está bien, no te preocupes- le digo un poco desilusionada por no poder verla mañana.

En la noche estoy preparando la cena, al escuchar como azota la puerta sé que ya llego, no salgo de la cocina porque sé que no es nuestro estilo no es la cortesía.

-Mira a quien me encontré- dice Haymitch.

Volteo a ver y me sorprendo al ver a Eve a su lado- Hola- lo único que soy capaz de decirle a mi hija es hola, de mi boca cuesta sacar más palabras ya que me intimida bastante.

-Buenas noches-dice como si se dirigiera a una desconocida.

- ¿Quieres quedarte a cenar?- le pregunto.

- No-contesta y no me sorprendo.

- En realidad la mocosa vino a traerte algo- dice Haymitch dándole un empujón a mi Ranita. Ella lo mira molesta y dice alzando una caja de cartón.

- Ten.

- Me parece que su padre te lo manda.

Escuchar eso hace que mi corazón brinque de alegría abro el paquete con emoción para encontrarme dos deliciosos panes de mantequilla- Mis favoritos-digo con una sonrisa.

-Ya me tengo que ir-dice Eve.

- Eve dile a tu padre que gracias.

Ella solo me ve y se marcha molesta, no alcanzo a despedirme de ella y me quedo un poco preocupada.

-Solo se enojó porque Peeta aún se preocupa por ti- dice Haymitch.

Con una sonrisa me siento para sacar uno de los panes y darle una mordida, el solo probar el sabor de esos panes me hacen recordar viejas épocas, me hace pensar en los días en que Prim aún estaba viva o los días durante mi embarazo cuando él me llenaba de amor y panes.

-Eve me conto que está saliendo con la Maestra- le digo a Haymitch.

Se sienta frente a mí y me dice- No debes creerle la mocosa es capaz de decir muchas mentiras con tal de mantenerte separada del chico.

-No necesita hacer eso…Peeta se mantiene lejos de mi sin ayuda de nadie- le digo dándole otro mordisco al pan.

- Bueno es que tampoco te has esforzado preciosa- me dice Haymitch- Es obvio que él no te iba a buscar -me dice- Te esforzaste por alejarlo de ti porque no te esfuerzas por acercarlo a ti nuevamente.

Nunca me gusto admitirlo pero Haymitch tenía razón, siempre la tenía. Peeta se esforzó mucho para que lo amara y ahora era mi turno de ganarme el corazón de Peeta. Con eso en mente y aprovechando que Eve no iba a venir me dirigí a la panadería.

Jamás pensé sentirme rara en mi propio Distrito había gente que no conocía, rostros que me vean con curiosidad. Me alegraba ver a gente que conocía de siempre como Tom que me había ido a saludar desde el principio de hecho amablemente Tom me había ayudado con varias cosas de la casa. Al ver la panadería llena de gente decidí entrar por detrás para tener más privacidad con Peeta.

Sabía que Peeta dejaba la puerta abierta de la bodega, estaba por entrar cuando lo vi ahí levantando dos sacos de harina, eso me hizo recordar esos días en que a veces me quedaba en el bosque sin fuerzas para regresar él iba a buscarme y con tanta facilidad me levantaba para regresarme.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?- me pregunta sacándome de ese recuerdo. Veo en sus ojos algo de recelo.

- Quería agradecerte por los panes que me mandaste ayer- le digo.

- De nada- dice.

Con una rapidez que no lo conocía se dio la vuelta para salir pero en ese momento uno de los sacos se rompió, aproveche eso para tomar su brazo. Me gusto sentir sus músculos, definitivamente ya no eran los brazos del chico flaco que regreso del Capitolio, aun con lo débil que se veía en aquella época lograba cargarme desde el bosque hasta mi cuarto donde se echaba conmigo en la cama para cuidar mi sueño.

- Espera también te quería agradecer que mandaras a Eve a ayudarme- le digo.

- Lo hago por ella-dice- Quiero que conozca a su Mamá…tú sabes que no quería que la dejaras, estaba dispuesto a aceptar que me dejaras a mí pero a ella no.

- Pero si yo me la hubiera llevado tu no la hubieras visto crecer.

- Te equivocas, donde mi hija estuviera yo estaría- me mira con decisión haciéndome ver que nos hubiera seguido hasta el fin del mundo solo por nuestra hija.

- Quería pedirte un favor- me atrevo a pedirle sin importarme que a mi Ranita no le parezca- Me gustaría que me pintaras un árbol en una de las paredes de mi cuarto.

- No puedo lo siento tengo muchas cosas que hacer aquí, en la casa, entre otras cosas.

- ¿Cómo salir con la tal Clare?- le pregunto y no sé porque lo hago si Haymitch me ha estado insistiendo en que no hay nada entre ellos. Es solo que desde lo vi marcharse con ella siento una gran inquietud de pensar que él pueda pensar en otra mujer que no sea yo.

- Lo siento pero no tengo porque contestarte eso- dice mirándome a los ojos.

Decido aprovechar que finalmente nuestras miradas se encontraron para colocar mis manos en su mejilla, acariciándolas suavemente le digo.

- En verdad me gusta sentir tu barba.

- Katniss- la manera en que dijo mi nombre sonó a suplica.

- ¿Qué?- le pregunto disfrutando la sensación de tenerlo cerca.

- No creas que unos cuantos besos van a cambiar las cosas- veo que sus ojos están cerrados.

- Es una buena manera de empezar…Peeta si vas esta noche a mi casa te aseguro que habrá más que besos- intento ser sugerente.

- ¿Para qué? Para que me vuelvas a rechazar- dice y me molesta que recuerde esa noche y no las que vivimos en el Capitolio.

- Peeta aquel entonces no sabía lo que quería estaba confundida y tenía miedo de muchas cosas-le digo queriendo explicar lo que ocurrió esa noche- Peeta ya no soy esa persona, ahora sé lo que quiero y te aseguro que si vas esta noche, no te rechazare al contrario te recompensare- él acerca sus labios más a los míos- Suelta ese saco y abrázame- le pido.

Suspira muy cerca de mis labios- No puedo.

-Suéltalos- le pido.

- No puedo con tu aroma- dice rechazándome- Es insoportable para mi olerte- ese comentario debilita mi agarra, él aprovecho para separarse de mí.

- Lo mejor es que te vayas- se voltea para marcharse.

- Peeta hay muchas cosas que hice de las que me arrepiento- le digo haciendo mi último esfuerzo para que entienda- Sin embargo he tenido que aprender a lidiar con ellas, he aprendido que de nada sirve arrepentirme porque no cambiara lo que ocurrió…inclusive he tenido que aceptar mi error al pensar que Prim estaría protegida en el Distrito 13-siento un nudo en mi garganta hasta que veo como él se voltea para mirarme. Pienso que este es el momento y prosigo- Durante mucho tiempo viví con ese dolor en mi corazón, hasta que entendí que eso no traería de vuelta a Prim…Pero hay dos cosas de las que siempre me arrepentiré-suspiro por toda las emociones que he tenido en este rato-dos cosas que siempre voy a querer cambiar…y es el haberlos dejado y-recuerdo esa noche en el Capitolio, su voz al decirme que me amaba y su mirada llena de decepción porque no fui capaz de decirle lo mismo- nunca haberte dicho que te amaba esas dos noches en el Capitolio antes de ir a la Arena.

Nos miramos uno al otro. Espero que se mueva que diga algo hasta que escuchamos una voz detrás de mí que nos regresa a la realidad.

- Papá-es la voz de Eve.

- Hola mi niña- la saluda con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- Hola- volteo a verla para saludarla. Ella me ignora dirigiéndose a su Padre

-Eve, saluda a tu Mamá.

- Hola-suena cortante-Vas a preparar panes- le pregunta volviéndome a ignorar.

- Sí, quieres ayudarme- le pregunta.

- Sí- dice entusiasmada.

- Vamos- le dice a nuestra hija. Pensando que me iba a dejar ahí me habla antes de salir- Katniss pensare lo del árbol…y con lo otro como tú dices no puedes cambiar las cosas ya están hechas, tienes que aprender a vivir con ello.

- Pero si puedo cambiar el presente- le digo antes de que me deje sola con la harina que esta por todo el suelo- Y eso hare cambiare nuestro presente.

Se marcha dejándome ahí, veo en un rincón una escoba y un recogedor así que empiezo a barrer la harina.

…

A mi mente viene ese día en que Effie y Haymitch nos dieron el día libre antes de las entrevistas. Las cosas se habían tornado muy pasionales la noche anterior, no solo fueron besos me había entregado a Peeta totalmente, había hecho aún lado mis dudas y principalmente a Gale, porque las manos y los besos de Peeta despertaron una llama en mi interior, una llama que solo se iba a extinguir en el momento en que sintiera al chico que había provocado eso en todo mi ser.

Ese día disfrute de su presencia y del momento alejando todo lo que me preocupaba. Me sentía extraña ya que antes me daba vergüenza ver a cualquier persona desnuda era algo que no soportaba, sin embargo me sorprendí muchas veces viendo a Peeta, lo recordaba desnudo, recordaba lo hermoso que me había parecido sin su ropa, lo hermoso que se veía con sus chinos empapados por el sudor y el brillo que desprendía de sus ojos azules.

Cuando regresamos al cuarto me lance a sus labios y a su cuerpo deseosa de que volviera a pasar lo de la otra noche. Nuevamente me entrego a él, escucho como susurra lo mucho que me ama, me siento mal porque no puedo decirle lo mismo y no se lo pude decir porque en aquel momento la persona cobarde que era sentía miedo a mis sentimientos. En aquel entonces preferí ignorarlos, preferí guardarlos pensé que era lo más sano y ahora tenía que vivir con eso.

…

Salí de la bodega para regresar a la calle donde estaban todos los comercios, cuando vi entrar a esa mujer a la panadería que sentí mi sangre arder, sentí que en mi interior la chica en llamas estaba resurgiendo pero no para pelear una guerra, sino para pelear por el hombre que amaba y por su hija.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-

Hola aquí está el sexto capítulo donde al final se narra un pequeño recuerdo donde Katniss explica un poco de sus emociones respecto a lo que ocurrió con Peeta. No tengo mucho que comentar en este episodio solo que ya falta poco para En llamas.

Quiero agradecerles a todos los que me dejan mensajes y leen la historia me siento feliz que les guste. **Ady Mellark87** Es verdad Eve piensa que Katniss puede lastimar a su Papá y ella es muy protectora de él, aunque también tiene otras razones por las cuales rechaza a Katniss. **Yeyuperez** Me alegra que te haya gustado la parte donde hacían el amor, jajaja no eres la única que no quiere a Clare. Aun espero tu teoría y yo también grite cuando vi el tráiler y vi a Peeta y Katniss abrazados. Respondiendo a tus preguntas ¿Tú en verdad le crees eso de que ya no quiere a Katniss? Creo que parte de la segunda pregunta se respondió en este capítulo. **Katri Wishart** Me gusto el apodo del artillero. No te puedo contar que paso con Gale solo puedo decirte que esperes que pronto lo sepamos, sé que hay muchos que leen y no dejan comentarios y se los agradezco mucho pero debo admitir que me encanta leer los reviews. Espero que esta historia no te decepciones es un poco diferente a "Todo por amor", sobre todo por las personalidades ya que este Peeta lo encuentro enojado, resentido y Katniss siento que es un poco más blanda y da su brazo a torcer un poco. Espero que quedes satisfecha este capítulo fue largo, gracias por el apoyo. **Mar Everdeen** (suspiro)cuando leí tu comentario me dije era algo que sabía que ocurriría que habrían varias personas que no les gustaría la historia, lo sabía cuando la tenía en la cabeza pero la quería escribir, también sabía que se enojarían con Katniss y que no aguantarían a Eve, todo lo que dijiste era algo que sabía que le disgustaría a quien leyera la historia y cuando pensé que me dirías que no leerías más me dio mucho gusto saber que con todo eso aun seguirías leyendo porque si te había gustado con todo y sus grandes defectos, te agradezco tu sinceridad y espero que la leas hasta el final y que me sigas apoyando, aunque los personajes principales te caigan gordos. **Maridc26** claro que es algo que nunca podrá olvidar y aunque él diga que ya no la quiere también le cuesta trabajo olvidarla. Ellos aclararon lo que Katniss estaba dispuesta a aclarar, Katniss no es tan buena para arreglar situaciones. **Beltran829** jajaja lamentablemente no puedo subir dos capítulos a la semana porque aunque no lo parezca hago otras cosas, pero intentare subir un capitulo cada semana y claro que hay luz, Peeta simplemente está enojado y se intenta convencer de que el ya no quiere a Katniss aunque nos dimos cuenta que no es tan cierto. **Angiiee7 **espero que te haya gustado lo que paso en la panadería. Clare que pasara con Clare creo que ni yo misma lo sé (ese es un problema)jajaja es broma se como irán las cosas con Clare. **Patrynachys** en parte también tienes razón pienso que si todo fuera felicidad no sería interesante, sí Katniss batallara para que Eve la perdone. **Catherine Cosseth** a mi también me parece que tiene una voz hermosa, creo que cuando eso pase la expresión de Clare no va a ser muy dramática, si sigues leyendo veras como salen las cosas. **LJDH-tributo** perdón por no explicar bien las cosas, cuando concibieron a Eve si fue durante el vasallaje o por lo menos antes de que fueran a la arena para ser precisas fue en el capítulo pasado después de que vieron las calificaciones y regresaron al cuarto. Pensé que ese sería el momento porque en la historia original ellos hicieron todo por protegerse uno al otro, Peeta pintando a Rue y Katniss con el muñeco de Seneca Crane, me pareció que habían pasado un momento intenso y ahí cambie la historia porque ellos solo durmieron en el libro pero aquí conmigo hicieron más y Chicas para que sepan que aunque solo lo hagas una vez puedes quedar embarazada si no te proteges (se acabó el sermón) aunque luego lo hicieron por segunda vez antes de las entrevistas, pero ya no lo vuelven a hacer. Espero que me haya explicado mejor aquí. Me alegra que te haya gustado el nombre de Eve y que te guste la historia gracias por el comentario.

La señorita del Drama.


	8. Chapter 8

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Susane Collins_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo 8

_**PoV Eve**_

Durante toda la semana mi Papá me mandaba a llevarle una bolsa de panes a Katniss. El solo pensar de que aún se preocupara por ella me molestaba, pero me molestaba más porque varias veces me daba la impresión de que cada vez que regresaba él parecía querer preguntarme por ella, aunque al final no lo hacía.

Me disgustaba llevar esos panes porque temía que significara más que simple amabilidad o que ella lo viera de otra manera por eso en lugar de llevárselos iba a la casa de mi vecino que tenía varios perros y se los daba. Durante esos días me quede hasta que los perros se los terminaban, al regresar le decía a mi Papá que me quedaba platicando con ella, eso parecía gustarle mucho. Ese jueves estaba junto a los perros dándoles uno de los panes cuando escuche una voz rasposa y familiar detrás de mí que me hizo brincar.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- me pregunta Haymitch

- Nada- le contesto intentando esconder los panes.

- ¿Qué les estas dando a los perros?

- Nada-le vuelvo a contestar.

- ¿Qué es eso que estas escondiendo?- me pregunta quitándome la caja donde están el resto de los panes.

- Haymtich es algo que no te importa- me molesta que ande de metiche.

- Últimamente te estás haciendo muy contestona- me dice-¿Y estos panes?- me pregunta.

Decido ya no contestar nada le arrebato los panes para regresar a casa, siento el brazo de Haymitch empezar a arrastrarme a su casa.

- Haymitch, suéltame- le pido.

- Algo me dice que esos panes son para tu Madre.

- Ella no es mi Madre- le contesto molesta.

- Recuerdo ese día en que tu Padre te saco en sus brazos para decirme que la mujer que está en mi casa tuvo complicaciones, pero al final te trajo al mundo y a menos de que te hayan cambiado al nacer me parece que si es tu Madre- dijo.

- Tú sabes a lo que me refiero- le digo.

- Lo sé. Tienes que entender que todos cometemos errores, por eso es necesario que aprendas a perdonar- no sé desde cuándo piensa que puede sermonearme - Y como no quiero que tan chica ya empieces a cometer errores llevaremos esos panes con su dueña.

Pase toda la noche y parte de la mañana molesta con Haymitch por haberme obligado llevarle los panes a Katniss, me enojaba el pensar en la cara que ella puso cuando los vio. Al salir de la escuela había decidido olvidar todo porque era Viernes y era día en que el practicaba la flauta, solo los Viernes tenía un poco de tiempo libre para ir al bosque y tocar.

Los viernes eran los días en que sus hermanos menores iba a visitar a su Abuela, el los aprovechaba para ir al bosque. No me sorprendió que de todas las cosas decidiera pasar sus tardes ahí tocando la flauta, después de todo ambos teníamos buenos recuerdos.

En cuanto mi Papá se marchó salí corriendo de la casa para esperarlo en el mismo lugar que siempre, mi corazón se emocionó al verlo llegar, lo vi detenerse para ver a los sinsajos y saludarlos como si fueran viejos amigos. Con tranquilidad se sentó junto a un árbol y comenzó a tocar.

Nunca le he dicho a nadie que todos los viernes en la tarde vengo al bosque solo a observarlo de lejos, ni me había atrevido a acercarme a Kay, ya que sabía que su razón de venir a tocarle a los sinsajos era porque sentía que ellos podían llevarle esa triste melodía a su Madre, seguramente sentía que al estar los sinsajos tan cerca del cielo ellos podían acercarse a ella.

…

Conocí a Kay a los seis años, fue en nuestro primer día de escuela. Recuerdo la manera en que ese niño de increíbles ojos verdes y cabello rubio oscuro se acercó a mí en el recreo, sus movimientos me recordaban a Buttercup eran agiles y sutiles, se paró enfrente para verme y con una simpleza dijo.

-Me gustas- Y sin más me dio un beso en la boca.

Extrañada ante este acto y con una sensación extraña solo pude reaccionar de una manera; le di un golpe tan fuerte que lo dejo inconsciente. Esa tarde en mi primer día en la escuela mandaron llamar a mi Papá. Recuerdo su cara de preocupación al llegar a la oficina, ya de por si le había costado tanto dejarme en la escuela que tuve que decirle que estaría bien, por eso en cuanto vio me abrazo aliviado.

Dentro de la oficina del Director se encontraba Kay que ya había despertado y su Madre. La dulzura de esa mujer me dejo impresionada, pensé que así se vería mi Mamá, en esa época aun pensaba mucho en ella, en esa época aun anhelaba tenerla a mi lado. Después de que el director le explicara la situación la Madre de Kay le pregunto a este.

- ¿Por qué la besaste?

- Porque está muy bonita y me gusta- volvió a utilizar ese tono simple y despreocupado.

Ante esa respuesta ella lo miro sin saber que decirlo, levanto su delicado rostro para mirarme de una manera dulce y me dijo.

-Puedes perdonarlo no lo hizo para molestarte.

Su voz sonaba en verdad tan suave que sentí que escuchaba a un ser fuera de este mundo, mi única reacción fue un ligero movimiento de cabeza. Ella miro a mi Padre y con ese mismo tono se disculpó con él por lo que había pasado.

-No te preocupes Elene son cosas de niños- le dijo- Eve deberías disculparte con Kay no debiste de haberlo golpeado.

Sin verlo a los ojos me disculpe- Lo siento-seguía evitando verlo, sin embargo sentia que el a mi si me veía.

…

Toque mi boca recordando la sensación que dejo aquellos pequeños labios, a pesar de haber pasado tanto tiempo ese recuerdo siempre estaba en mi mente. Me di cuenta que ya era hora de ir a la panadería así que guarde mi cuaderno de dibujo (que estaba lleno de bocetos de Kay) junto con mis lápices en mi mochila, lance una última mirada a Kay que seguía tocando tranquilamente la flauta.

Llegue a la panadería para entrar por la puerta de atrás, me extraña ver que la puerta está entre abierta pensando que tal vez uno de los empleados había olvidado cerrarla entre. Quede pasmada al ver que adentro estaba mi Padre ahí parado frente a Katniss, ambos se miran como si no existiera nada a su alrededor. No puedo evitar sentirme ignorada a pesar de encontrarme en la misma habitación mi Padre no se ha fijado en mi presencia, no se ha fijado en mí solo por verla a ella.

-Papá- le hablo desesperada por llamar su atención.

Me sorprende ver que su rostro parece despertar de un sueño, un sueño donde solo existían ellos dos y yo no existía en el. Me acerco a él pisando la harina que está en el piso, decido no decir nada porque lo que quiero es sacarlo de ahí, alejarlo de ella y eso hago. Me frustro al darme cuenta que lo aparte físicamente, pero no de su mente estamos los dos preparando las cosas para hacer el pan, sin embargo él se ve distraído, siento que su mente está lejos de mí y me enojo por pensar que es por ella.

- Hola ¿esta Peeta?- sonrió al escuchar su voz.

- Papá- le digo sacándolo de sus pensamientos- La señorita Clare está aquí.

- ¿Quién?- pregunta.

Molesta le digo- Mi maestra, está aquí vamos a saludarla- lo jalo.

-Ve tú- me dice- Yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

- Papá- me siento más molesta.

- Peeta- le habla uno de sus empleados- Te buscan.

- Ya vez- le digo- Vino a verte.

A empujones logre sacar a mi Papá para que saludara a mi maestra, la cual lucia adorable y deslumbrante con su gran sonrisa. No podía entender a mi Papá, no podía entender ¿cómo podía saludarla sin ninguna emoción? frente a él tenia a esta hermosa mujer totalmente enamorada de él y él pensaba en otra que no valía la pena.

- Quería invitarlos a mi casa este sábado- dice con timidez- Ya que ustedes amablemente me invitaron a comer a su casa.

- Sí- respondo inmediatamente.

- Gracias por la invitación, pero no me gustaría molestarte.

- No es molestia- dice ella.

- Papá, por favor vamos- le suplico. Veo que esta por acceder hasta que aparta su mirada de la mía porque ella acaba de entrar a la panadería.

- Hola- nos saluda a todos.

- Katniss, hola- saluda mi Maestra. Su preciosa sonrisa cambia a una de incomodidad.

- ¿Que quiere?- le pregunto muy molesta.

- Eve- me regaña mi Papa por mi manera de hablarle a Katniss.

- Vine a pedirte a tu Papá que si me podía hacer más panes de mantequilla- dirige su mirada a mi Papá para decirle-es que ya me comí los que me hiciste ayer.

Él la mira sin responderle, nuevamente la ve como si ninguno de nosotros existiera, pase de molesta a enojada por eso le pregunto.

-Papá ¿entonces vamos a ir comer mañana con la Señorita Clare?- le pregunto.

- Eh…sí- responde.

Brinco emocionada ante su respuesta, veo el rostro de Katniss y sé que no está feliz, me gusta demostrarle que mi Papá ya está pensando en otra persona que no es ella.

-Mañana no podre ir a ayudarte- le digo.

Clare nos mira a ambas y con preocupación dice- Si tenían algo que hacer yo entiendo que no puedan venir conmigo.

-En realidad…-comienza Katniss y yo respondo rápido.

- Nada, no tenemos que hacer nada importante

- Eve ¿en qué quedamos?- me regaña mi Papa´.

- Déjala Peeta…el domingo si podrás venir ¿verdad?

- Sí- le digo sin ninguna emoción- Señorita Clare que le parece si vamos a comprar las cosas para la comida - me siento entusiasmada porque esta comida haga que mi Papá piense más en ella- Me das permiso Papá.

- Esta bien, pero no tardes- me dice acariciando mi mejilla.

- Espéreme un momento voy a dejar el delantal- le digo.

- Aquí te espero- me dice.

Corro adentro de la panadería para dejar el delantal y acomodar mi cabello que se desacomodo por la malla que me había puesto. Mi Papá entra a la cocina para darme un beso y le digo con una sonrisa.

-Sabes mejor nos vemos en la casa quiero darle la receta de uno de tus platillos favoritos.

- Esta bien, solo quiero que cuando llegue ya estés en casa- me advierte.

- Sí- le grito emocionada

Al salir veo a la Señorita Clare en la calle. Salgo emocionada imaginándome que tendremos una tarde de Madre e hija. Me detengo de golpe de ver a Clare platicando con Katniss, ambas se despiden de manera muy amable.

Decido ignorar el asunto porque quiero pasar una tarde tranquila comprando cosas al lado de la que considero podría ser mejor Madre que la mujer que me procreo. Le hablo acerca de como mi Papá la menciona constantemente y como le brillan los ojos al hacerlo. Ella a veces parece no creerme, así que se lo reitero con tanta seguridad que veo en su rostro nacer una ilusión. Pasar el resto de la tarde con mi Maestra dándole recetas y riendo de cosas tontas, eso me hace sentir que vivo en ese sueño que tan seguido tenia de pequeña donde tenía una Madre.

El sábado en cuanto llega mi Papá lo obligo a bañarse aunque no quiera, diciendo que con que se cambie de ropa se verá bien, sin embargo insisto en que se bañe. Ya arreglado se ve muy guapo aunque para mí siempre se ve guapo a pesar de que este lleno de harina. Me alegra ver que se ve animado por esta comida, quizá ya pensó mejor las cosas dándose cuenta que Clare es la mejor opción para él.

Si ayer la Señorita Clare se veía adorable hoy se ve totalmente hermosa. Lleva en ondas su cabello, trae un lindo vestido color rosa pálido que resalta el hermoso color de su piel y sus ojos verdes oscuro se ven más brillantes que nunca, sobre todo al ver a mi Padre.

-Pasen ya casi esta la comida- dice con una sonrisa.

- Se ve muy bonita- le digo.

- No lo creo mi cabello es un desastre por el vapor de la cocina-dice intentando acomodar su cabello.

- En realidad te vez muy bonita- con ese halago mi Maestra se pone muy roja.

- Gracias.

Su casa es como ella; acogedora, luminosa y bonita, pienso que en cuanto mi Papá se decida a casarse con ella hará que nuestra casa se ve como esta. Ella amablemente nos lleva unos aperitivos mientras esperamos a que la comida este lista. Estoy entretenida viéndolos platicar y sonreír que deseo que la comida nunca este, hasta que la conversación y mis sueños se ven interrumpidos por alguien que toca la puerta.

-Ya llego- dice la Señorita Clare- Espero que no les moleste que haya invitado a alguien más- nos dice.

- No, claro que no- le asegura mi Papá.

Estoy extrañada por este giro pensé que solo seriamos nosotros tres, desilusionada que alguien arruine el ambiente que se estaba generando entre los dos espero a ver quien rayos será el otro invitado.

- Me alegra que hayas podido venir- le dice Clare.

- Gracias por invitarme- me congelo al escuchar esa voz. Pienso que debo estar imaginando hasta que la veo entrar.

- Buenas tardes- nos saluda con timidez.

La pregunta viene a mi mente ¿por qué Katniss Everdeen está aquí para comer con nosotros?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-

Hola aquí el siguiente capítulo narrado por Eve, que puedo comentar de este capítulo. Kay me gusta ese nombre lo saque del cuento de La Reina de Nieve de Hans Christian Andersen, cuando iba creando la historia pensé que una de las cosas en las que Eve se parecía a Peeta era en su manera de amar, quería que ella amara a alguien desde pequeña y ahí apareció Kay aunque hasta que escribí este capítulo le puse nombre y en mi mente era muy X no sabía su historia fue durante esa parte que escribí que supe su historia, supe que era lo que pasaba por su mente y su pasado al lado de Eve. La escena de la panadería hasta a mi me decepciono es que no me imagine a Katniss siendo una perra no sé si saben a qué me refiero siento que su pelea por Peeta es más directa con él, no la siento agarrándose de las greñas con otra mujer, siento mucho si las decepcione por eso. También no se si notaron cambie la imagen la anterior era Jennifer vestida de novia una novia triste ahora está mirando por la ventada con nostalgia pensé que era ideal para la nueva historia. Acabo de ver el tráiler nuevo y me gusto aun no quería ver las escenas de la arena pero no me quejo, siento que no ha salido el beso para crearnos expectativas cosa que agradezco. Ustedes que piensan.

Muchas gracias por los que me dejan mensajes me emocionan tanto leerlos y gracias a los que leen y me ponen en favoritos y en followers. **Ady Mellark87** No pondré esa parte pero efectivamente todo lo que pasa en Sinsajo en mi historia paso mientras estaba embarazada. Katniss no solo tendrá que esforzarse sentirá lo que Peeta sintió durante los libros por su relación con Gale, es mi pequeña venganza en nombre de Peeta, él jamás se vengaría así. **Yeyuperez** Siento si te decepcione con lo de la panadería espero que no mucho y si Katniss peleara por recuperar a Peeta y me encanta el rol de Haymitch en esta historia, es la voz de cabeza de Peeta, Katniss y hasta Eve. **Angiiee7** aquí está el siguiente capítulo espero que no te decepcione y si ya falta poco para En Llamas. **TatianaPrix** estaba pensando que no creo que falten muchos capítulos para que estén juntos en realidad esta historia si la estoy viendo corta no veo que saque mucho. Eve ese es un consejo que ella pasara de largo. Me alegro que te haya gustado el final de Todo por Dinero gracias por seguirlo. **Marydc26** Hoy creo que la odiaras mas jajajaja. Sabes me pareció curioso la parte donde barre no lo vi tan dramático hasta que lo mencionas, espero que te guste este capítulo. **Sulem** la reconciliación tomara unos cuantos capítulos porque bueno quiero que entiendan la situación que se vivió en el pasado será hasta que la termine de contar toda que vendrá la reconciliación. Muchas gracias por el mensaje me alegro que te guste la historia. **MellarkGirl27** gracias por dejar mensaje me gusta leerlos. Quería un encontronazo pero no la vi haciendo eso y me arrepiento porque siento que fue una escena floja. **Katri Wishart** Yo también pienso lo mismo, no me malentiendan adoro esta pareja pero Peeta entrego tanto y aunque para el que al final Katniss se haya quedado a su lado fue una gran compensación, yo pienso que ella se debió esforzar más, por eso quiero que igual aunque sea difícil porque ella está cerca y Peeta cae en sus redes, por un tiempo más ella debe esforzarse. **LJDH-tributo** entonces espero que solo cuando comentes sea porque te haya gustado mucho el capitulo y si tienes dudas tu déjalas sabes que las respondo y a veces si siento que es necesario las respondo inmediatamente. Muchas gracias por el apoyo. **Guest** Siento mucho hacerte sentir mal por lo del abandono (que tiene su explicación) y porque no estén juntos (ella tiene que echarle un poco mas de ganas). Tú sabes que no me gustan los finales triste jamás escribiría un final triste quizá un final mediocre donde todos sean felices si pero no uno triste. Me siento mal que leas esta historia tan deprimente te agradezco el apoyo y si tienes una teoría mándala la quiero leer. **Sol de Medianoche** lo sé la ortografía es mi punto débil me esfuerzo pero siento que soy un fracaso total con ella. Las comas son lo peor del mundo (aparte de los acentos) porque mis maestros siempre me regañaban ya que tenia la manía de poner comas por todas partes así que en estos días dudo donde ponerlas y mas porque quiero mejorar ese punto mío y no lo logro. Intento no abusar del asunto como en la anterior historia siento que abuse mucho de el drama a pesar de que me gusta estoy intentando no pasarme con esta historia (por eso no la veo tan larga) espero que los próximos encuentros que tengan sea mucho mejor (has caso omiso a la parte de la panadería hasta yo pienso que quedo terrible), muchas gracias por tu apoyo y criticas. **Sil Nita** gracias por elegirme como uno de tus primeros fics después de leer los juegos del hambre, y no te preocupes tengo referencias que soy de las que actualizan cada semana y si no lo hago tiene que haber una razón, espero que te guste la historia con todo y el drama. **LCZ ** busque para ver si yo me lo había saltado pero no, no dejaste ningún comentario. Con respecto a Eve bueno hoy pudiste ver algunas de sus artimañas, tampoco es que haga algo como lanzar a Katniss de las escaleras, es una niña y tiene maneras de niña y aparte es una buena niña solo está molesta con su Mamá por no haber regresado cuando la necesitaba. Espero haber contestado las preguntas y que disfruten este capítulo.

Señorita del drama


	9. Chapter 9

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Susane Collins_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo 9

_**PoV Peeta**_

Ya casi no horneaba panes de mantequilla, lo había dejado de hacer cuando me di cuenta que Katniss no regresaría para comerlos, a veces dejaba que mis ayudantes los hicieran pero era muy raro hacerlos. En el momento en que Katniss regreso me encontré preparándolos nuevamente y en el momento en que fue a pedirme más, corrí a prepararlos.

-Soy un tonto- me regaño.

…

Camino de regreso a casa con la bolsa de cartón donde están los panes que Katniss me pidió. Recuerdo que hace doce años recorrí el mismo camino para ir a ella. Había regresado al Distrito después de la caída de Snow y la muerte de Coin, regrese porque aquí era mi hogar y regrese por ella porque sin importar si ella me quisiera o no sabía que era lo único que me quedaba. La verdad es que no sabía que quería de ella solo sabía que tenía que estar a su lado.

El Dr. Aurelius era uno de los tantos personajes que conocí del Capitolio, se nos había asignado a Katniss y a mí porque ambos estábamos clínicamente desorientados, claro yo más que Katniss. Con el deseo de regresar al Distrito 12 para estar cerca de Katniss, le había pedido ayuda a Aurelius quien me advirtió que tenía que esforzarme mucho para regresar a ser la persona que era, por eso en cuanto acepte me lleve a una clínica, según él era un lugar donde mandaban a la gente del Capitolio que no se comportaba de manera normal o cuando se sentían tristes o deprimidos. Cada vez que tenía que ir a ver a Aurelius para mis consultas él siempre me preguntaba.

-¿Por qué quieres regresar al Distrito 12?

- Por Katniss- contestaba la mayor parte del tiempo, en otras ocasiones decía- Porque extraño mi hogar- y pocas veces respondía- No sé porque quiero regresar si ahí no tengo nada ni a nadie.

Encerrado en ese cuarto blanco con una sola cama no dejaba de pensar y soñar en Katniss, fueran sueños buenos fueran pesadillas, fueran recuerdos que sentía que si habían pasado o fueran recuerdos insertados en mi mente, todo mi mundo giraba alrededor de Katniss. Y así se lo dije al Doctor un día.

-Ella ha estado aquí- señalo mi cabeza-y aquí- señalo mi corazón-desde los cinco años-suspiro- Nunca he pensado en nadie como pienso en ella…ella es la única en provoca sentimientos tan intensos en mí ya sea odio, miedo o amor.

-¿Entonces quieres estar con ella por rutina?- me pregunto Aurelius que se veía aburrido.

- No- le contesto- Quiero estar con ella porque ha marcado mi vida, porque quiero que la siga marcando hasta el final de esta.

- Piensas que aun la amas.

- No, no pienso la amo…sé que la amo eso es lo único real- le contesto con seguridad.

Después de ese día seguí con el tratamiento hasta que el Doctor y yo pensamos que era momento de que me diera de alta y volver al Distrito 12. En febrero regrese. Ahí encontré la sombra de la mujer que amo, no parecía la Katniss fuerte y llena de vida que se confundía entre mis recuerdo y los que me habían sembrado.

Había intentado no atosigar a Katniss con mi presencia. Con ayuda de la panadería pude mantener mi distancia, a veces comía o cenaba con ella, a veces iba a "platicar", aunque ella se encontrara sumida en sus pensamientos hacia todo lo posible por seguir mi plática. Yo evitaba todo el tema de nosotros contándole acerca de lo que estuve haciendo con Aurelius, de la clínica y las cosas que pasaban en el Distrito, así pasamos los primeros días de mi regreso.

Una tarde me di cuenta que no regresaba del bosque, me preocupe porque sabía que en cualquier momento anochecería. Me arme de valor para adentrarme a ese lugar al que jamás me había atrevido a entrar, porque estaba muy preocupado por ella. Camine con precaución por el terreno asombrándome de lo hermoso y misterioso que era, sabía que en cuanto regresara lo pintaría, solo que la imagen del bosque fue inmediatamente suplantada por Katniss.

Ella está ahí acostada en medio del bosque, se ve tan hermosa cobijada por la penumbra de los árboles. Me quedo contemplándola un poco más, hasta que pienso que parece como si estuviera muerta, con el miedo invadir mi corazón me acerco a ella hasta que mi mirada se encuentra con la suya.

- Estaba preocupado porque no regresabas- le digo quitando un mechón.

- Me sentí tan cansada que me tuve que acostar- me dice suspirando-pero las fuerzas no me han regresado.

- Ven- la levanto- Aun está haciendo frio te hará daño- le digo para cargarla entre mis brazos, me pregunto cómo alguien tan delgada puede pesar más de lo que parece. En cuanto la levanto me siento feliz al sentir como se aferra a mi cuello apoyándose en mi hombro.

- ¿Quieres cenar?- le pregunto al entrar con ella aun en mis brazos.

- No, tengo mucho sueño- dice.

- Bien.

La llevo hasta arriba dejándola en su cama y cobijándola. Siento el deseo de seguir abrazándola, son tantas mis ganas que no me muevo de la cama. Ella abre los ojos y durante un minuto ambos nos vemos, siento tanta frustración por no saber lo que ella piensa y siento más frustración porque no me dice si quiere que me vaya o me quede, me rindo ante su silencio y digo.

-Duerme bien- salgo del cuarto en contra de mis deseos.

Faltaba una semana para Marzo cuando tuve una idea. El día que había ido a buscar a Katniss vi un árbol de primroses con uno que otro retoño, pensando en eso fui a buscarlo para plantarlo en su jardín. Había traído el árbol temprano porque quería ver su reacción antes de que se fuera al bosque. Me sorprendió que con todo el ruido que hice no hubiera salido de la casa, así que entre a buscarla. La sangre abandono mi cuerpo al verla ahí tirada en las escaleras agarrándose con fuerza su estómago.

- ¡ME DUELE!- grita.

- ¿Qué te duele?- corro a su lado intentando ver lo que ocurre.

- Mi estómago-gime de dolor- Me duele mucho.

…

Estoy frente a su casa, con una batalla interna de tocar o no hacerlo, sé que está en casa porque veo las luces prendidas. Recuerdo sus palabras de la tarde en la panadería.

-Si vienes esta noche no te rechazare.

Me sentí tan tentado, que estoy a punto de tocar cuando recuerdo la razón del porque no la bese en la panadería, del porque la he estado evitando. El hecho de que huela a Gale, de que ese aroma me traiga de regreso ese recuerdo; Ella ahí parada frente a la puerta del cuarto con nada más que una camisa de azul bajo, un azul que hace que sus hermosos ojos grises resalten, que seguramente hace que resalten los ojos de su dueño. Podía apreciar su desnudes debajo de la camisa porque aparte de que la tela era muy liviana la luz que le daba por detrás hacían que pudiera apreciar la redondez de sus senos.

Dejo los panes en la puerta para regresarme a la casa donde espero encontrarme con la única persona que me hizo seguir vivo después de enfrentarme a ese momento. Al darme la vuelta me encuentro con Haymitch que me mira burlonamente.

- Vaya ya estás dando tu brazo a torcer.

- Que gracioso- le digo pasando a su lado.

Él me sujeta pasando una mano por mi hombro-Vamos chico ya perdónala, esta arrepentida y estoy seguro de que te estas muriendo por entrar en esa casa para besarla, entre algunas cosas grotescas que prefiero sacar de mi mente.

-No es tan fácil Haymitch- le digo zafándome de su agarre.

- Vamos chico, sé que si te esfuerzas puedes hacer a un lado el pasado.

- También lo pensé-le digo-pero cuando quiero regresa todo lo que paso todas sus palabras y la manera en que me destrozo…por eso sé que ya no la amo porque si lo hiciera la podía perdonar, pero ya no puedo hacerlo, ya no puedo ni siquiera estar cerca de ella.

- Peeta- escucho a Katniss hablarme desde la puerta. Sin voltear a verla me encamino a la casa aunque escucho su voz pedirme que me detenga.

Doy vueltas por toda la cama inquieta. Desde que regreso Katniss duermo menos, si antes no lograba conciliar el sueño por las pesadillas que eran realidad, ahora no lograba dormir de solo pensar que ella estuviera aquí a unas cuantas casas. Estaba volviéndome loco por mis contradicciones una parte de mi estaba cansado de ella, lo único que quería de ella es que se convirtiera en la madre que Eve siempre deseo, pero otra parte una a la que quería ignorar me pedía ir corriendo a ella y volver a rendirme ante su cuerpo y sus besos.

Me levanto de la cama porque vuelvo a sentirme muy solo en ella. Camino a la venta y pienso que todo lo que siento no es porque aun la ame, no es eso, debe ser solo que aún estoy encaprichado porque nunca la tuve de verdad. Estoy tan convencido de la idea hasta que veo lo que creo es una visión, es Katniss ahí parada frente a mi casa, con un camisón blanco y su pelo suelto. Dejo todos mis pensamientos para ir a su encuentro.

Salgo de la de la casa a su encuentro sin importarme Eve y olvidándome de lo que nos ha separado hasta este momento. La veo ahí parada observándome con una tranquilidad que no le conocía, dejo de respirar al ver como su camisón blanco se le pega a su cuerpo, el viento juega con su cabello suelto y ella sonríe como nunca lo hizo. Camino a ella con prontitud, no quiero correr porque me fascina verla ahí parada como una hermosa ninfa, ya frente a ella la tomo de su rostro para besarla, en el beso le dije.

-Te amo.

- Ya lo sabía- contesta con una sonrisa. La mire y sin contenerme también sonreí.

Regrese a sus labios apurado por seguir besándola, nunca nos habíamos besado así, nunca había sentido tanta pasión, amor y deseo en alguno de nuestros besos, ni siquiera sentí algo parecido en nuestras noches en el Capitolio, quizá porque después de doce años tenía mucha hambre de ella. En el momento en que sentimos la necesidad de aire soltamos nuestros labios, pero no nuestros cuerpos aun seguíamos pegados uno al otro. Estaba extasiado por volver a percibir su aroma; ese delicioso aroma a bosque.

-Vamos adentro- me pidió.

Sin negarme a eso la levante entre mis brazos para llevarla adentro de su casa, ella inmediatamente se sujetó a mi cuello y me susurro en el oído con felicidad.

-Como en los viejos tiempos.

Para mi suerte Katniss había dejado la puerta abierta sino la hubiera tenido que bajar y definitivamente no quería apartarla de mí. Con una pierna cerré la puerta para llevarla al segundo piso donde estaba su cuarto. Ya adentro la baje, pero ella no me soltó suavemente me llevo a su cama y antes de caer en ella le dije.

- Me gusta tu cama.

- Que bueno, la elegí para ti- me dijo, mientras me llevaba a acomodarme sobre ella.

Ya ahí acostados busque nuevamente su boca para volver a sentir sus besos, deseoso por sentir su piel en mis manos comencé a recorrer su cuerpo hasta que llegue a sus piernas con suavidad levante la tela para acariciar sus piernas y así llegar a su cadera donde sentía la tela de su ropa interior.

- Peeta espera-me dijo soltando mis labios.

- No-le dije regresando al beso.

- Quiero decirte algo- me dijo entre besos.

- Katniss, si me detengo tengo miedo de no seguir- le dije viéndola a los ojos- Te necesito.

- También te necesito, pero necesito más decirte esto.

- Está bien accedí- viéndola a los ojos.

- Yo nunca quise dejarte- sentí fastidio porque no quería recordar eso.

- Katniss, en verdad…- sube su suave mano a mi boca.

- Fueron los mutos- me dijo con miedo en sus ojos- Ellos me obligaron a irme.

- ¿Qué?- masculle sin entender.

- Los mutos se escondían bajo la cuna de Eve. Ellos me advirtieron que me fuera que si no lo hacía les iban a hacer daño a ustedes-dijo en susurros con la mirada llena de miedo.

- No comprendo Katniss- en ese momento sentí su cuerpo temblar de miedo.

- Todas las noches revisa bajo la cama de Eve.

- Tranquila- intente calmarla.

- Tengo miedo de que le quieran hacer algo ahora que regrese- me dijo- Prométeme que lo harás, que vigilaras que los mutos no estén bajo su cama.

La abrase más fuerte contra mi queriendo que su cuerpo dejara de temblar- Lo prometo, prometo que lo hare.

Con esa promesa desperté sobre mi cama, con tristeza me levante y vi que aunque ya eran las 6 de la mañana aun no salía el sol. Me levante para darme una ducha de agua fría, después de ese sueño vaya que lo necesitaba. Empiezo a arreglarme para ir a la panadería a empezar a hacer el pan de la mañana, paso al cuarto de Eve porque desde que era bebe me gusta darle un beso de despedida y ver su rostro sumido en los sueños, la cobijo porque siempre tiene destapada la espalda, siento el aire frio entrar por su ventana abierta. Pienso que a pesar de lo mucho que se parece a Katniss aún tiene cosas mías.

Es antes de salir que recuerdo las palabras de Katniss en mi sueño

- Prométeme que lo harás, que vigilaras que los mutos no estén bajo su cama. Sé que fue un sueño, sin embargo me acerco nuevamente a ella para agacharme y mirar bajo su cama, ahí en la oscuridad logro ver un par de ojos brillantes. Brinco del miedo y estoy por tomar a Eve entre mis brazos cuando veo al gato salir bajo la cama. Después de morir Buttercup, a los poco meses conseguí este gato, cansado de que Eve tuviera que vivir llena de perdidas, quería que sintiera que la vida no solo se trata de perder si no de recuperar y renacer.

Acaricio a Cookie para subirlo a dormir con su duella, plácidamente se acomoda a su lado y los dejo. Toda la mañana no puede dejar de pensar en el sueño, tengo una extraña confusión porque una parte de mi hubiera querido que fuera verdad y la otra teme que lo hubiera sido, porque no quiero traicionarme ni traicionar a Eve ya que le hice una promesa y sé que me lo hizo prometer porque teme que si acepto a su Madre y ella decide dejarnos, toda nuestra vida se vuelva un caos. Me cuestiono del te amo que dije en mi sueño, llegando a la conclusión que en realidad no lo siento, claro que quiero a Katniss es la Madre de mi hija y vivimos muchas cosas juntos, sin embargo este sentimiento que siento es diferente al amor, muy diferente.

Durante el camino a la casa de Clare puedo notar como Eve no deja de sonreír, veo su entusiasmo y alegría de ir a comer con su Maestra. El día que me di cuenta que solo seriamos mi bebe y yo en lo que restaba de vida, me prometí a mí mismo que la haría feliz, que ella si sería feliz y haría lo que fuera para que eso sucediera, así que si estar junto a Clare la hace feliz tal vez es momento de meditar dejar entrar a esta persona a nuestras vidas.

Sentados esperando la comida me sorprende ver llegar a Katniss. Ambas mujeres nos observan a Eve y a mí. Yo no puedo dejar de pensar en lo hermosa que esta Katniss tiene una falda de tubo negra que se pega a su cintura la convino con una blusa suelta color durazno que destaca su tono de piel. Mucha gente dice que Clare es muy bella, pero yo simplemente quedo deslumbrado por otra mujer, una que siempre me ha parecido las más hermosa de todas las mujeres.

-Invite a Katniss porque me sentí mal que cancelaras tus planes con ella Eve- le dijo Clare con una suave sonrisa- Me parece que la comida ya está porque no pasamos al comedor.

La situación se siente incómoda sé que mi niña no está contenta por la presencia de su Madre, lo veo en su rostro la conozco bien. Aparte de eso me siento incomodo porque no quiero mirar a Katniss pero me encuentro mirándola cada vez que puedo y como si fuera un muchacho de dieciséis años aparto la mirada cuando ella me sorprende viéndola.

- Eve es una gran estudiante- dice Clare tratando de romper el incómodo silencio- Estoy segura que tiene talento para escribir…aparte de su talento en la pintura.

- Sí, conozco bien sus habilidades en la escritura- dice Katniss lanzando una sonrisa a Eve que mi hija evita- No sé de donde saco ese talento, pero el talento para pintar lo saco de Peeta- dice mientras me sonríe y yo siento mi corazón detenerse.

- Me gustaría algún día ver alguna de tus pinturas- me dice Clare.

- Cuando quiera- contesta Eve animada- puede ir a la casa y le mostrare mis favoritas.

- ¿Aun conservas esas pinturas viejas?- me pregunta Katniss.

- No, ya no las tiene- contesta Eve inmediatamente-las tiro.

Claro que no, las tengo escondidas de Eve. Cuando era Pequeña le gustaba verlas porque su Madre era la protagonista las observaba por horas. Hasta que un día rompió todas las fotos donde ella aparecia y me lloro porque tirara los cuadro. Los tome haciéndole creer que los había tirado sin que supiera que solo estaban escondidos, pensé que serían para ella para cuando volviera a perdonar a Katniss aunque intente negarme que en realidad lo hacía por mí.

El silencio incomodo volvió por esa declaración de mi pequeña, sabía que intentaba que Katniss supiera que hace mucho la habíamos dejado ir, aunque una parte de eso no era verdad. Nuevamente la voz de Clare salió para romper el silencio.

- Eve me han dicho que te gusta ir al bosque.

- Sí- dice Eve sonriendo a su Maestra- Me encanta ir aunque mi Papá aun no me deja ir muy lejos.

- Cuando seas más mayor- le digo.

- Me parece muy valiente a mí me da miedo el solo pensar entrar- dice Clare- Pero porque quieres ir más lejos.

- Escuche que hay un lago y quiero ir ahí- dice Eve.

- Si quieres te puedo llevar hasta el lago- dice Katniss.

- ¿En serio?- pregunta Eve. Por primera vez percibo algo más que rechazo en la mirada que le lanza a su Madre.

- Sí…bueno si tu Papá nos da permiso- dice volteando a verme.

- Por supuesto que puedes llevarla al lago.

Con una mirada de emoción pregunta- ¿Podemos ir hoy?

-Hoy- pregunta Katniss.

- Ya pronto será invierno y será complicado ir.

- Está bien- asiente Katniss.

- Solo que primero acaba tu comida- le ordeno.

- Sí- sonríe comiendo con rapidez.

En cuanto Katniss acaba de comer Eve la apresura para dirigirse al bosque ya que teme que si se van más tarde ya este oscuro. Katniss se para a voltear a vernos a Clare y luego a mí.

- ¿Ustedes no vienen?- pregunta.

- No- dice Clare- Soy terrible para caminar no me gusta, ustedes vayan y diviértanse.

- ¿Y tú?- pregunta mirándome a mí.

- Papá- interviene Eve- No puedes dejar a la Señorita Clare sola, ella nos invitó y seria descortés que nos vayamos después de comer.

- Tienes razón- le sonreí. La verdad es que quería que pasaran la tarde juntas, que conviviera porque era la primera vez que Eve estaba dispuesta a pasar un momento con su madre sin que yo la obligara- Vayan y tengan cuidado. Te veo en la casa- y le doy un beso a mi hija.

- Nos vemos- se despide jalando a Katniss.

Las despedimos en la puerta en ningún momento pude apartar mi mirada de ellas hasta que se perdieron de vista. Clare aún seguía a mi lado, mire a esa chica sonriente con un semblante de paz, este día me había dejado muchas dudas por sus acciones así que le pregunte.

- ¿Por qué invitaste a Katniss a comer?

- Porque quiero que Eve se acerque más a su Madre- me responde como si fuera obvio.

- ¿Por qué quieres eso?- le pregunto porque alguien que no es nada de mi hija quiere eso para ella.

- Porque la observo cuando los padres van a algún evento o alguna Madre va a la escuela a recoger a sus hijos…noto como ella desea con desesperación una Madre, se le ve en su mirada que quiere sentir un suave beso de su Madre-dice-Sé que soy únicamente la maestra de estos chicos, pero me siento unida a ellos por eso mi deseo es que aparte de que tengan una larga vida, logren ser felices y que obtengan lo que quieren.

Observo con detenimiento a esta extraña mujer y sé que sus palabras no son para impresionarme ni hacer que se vea bien. Sus palabras vienen de su corazón y me siento conmovido por las buenas intenciones que tiene a mi hija.

-Gracias- le digo.

- No, no tienes porque agradecerme-dice totalmente roja-En realidad tenía miedo que Katniss viniera.

- ¿Por qué?

- Tenía miedo que toda tu atención se dirigiera a ella y yo fuera relegada a un rincón-dice apartando la mirada de mí.

La observo y aprecio toda su ternura que me conmueve totalmente- Te gustaría ir a pasear un momento por el Distrito

Con una gran sonrisa me responde que sí y sin más la tomo de la mano para dirigirnos a la parte comercial del Distrito.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En primeras no me maten por el final del capítulo ustedes saben que yo jamás lo dejaría con Clare. Este capítulo resulto muy largo pero quería dejarlo hasta este punto y como me pareció tonto hacer dos capítulos lo lleve hasta el final así que ahora lo leen aunque sea demasiado largo. Muchas cosas que comentar una de ellas es que les di varias pistas de lo que ocurrió en el pasado y los que quieran ir haciendo sus teorías con estas dos pistas ya sabrán más o menos que paso. La segunda el embarazo de Katniss me documente con Sinsajo porque aunque cambie cosas quería que siguiera la línea del libro. Según leí cuando a Katniss le da la crisis por darse cuenta que Peeta es torturado Plutarch le dice que están en Septiembre a lo que ella se da cuenta que aproximadamente Peeta está bajo las garras de Snow una semanas por eso me di cuenta que Katniss se embarazo en Agosto y que cuando Peeta regresa ella apenas tiene un mes de embarazo, después van a matar a Snow comenta que está nevando así que se me figura mas por mis intereses que es Noviembre y luego al regresar al Distrito 12 dice que pasan varios meses antes de que Peeta regrese así que decidí que solo fueran 2 meses, por eso Peeta regresa en Febrero. En Febrero Katniss ya tiene 6 meses de embarazo. Y ustedes dirán como nunca se dio cuenta pues porque nunca le hicieron estudios de ese tipo y ella nunca tuvo algún síntoma hasta ese día que Peeta la encontró tirada en el piso. Me base mucho en el programa "Estaba embarazada y no lo sabía", espero que no les parezca muy sacado de la manga. Pensé que les iba a comentar más cosas pero no, estamos a menos de 19 dias de ver En llamas.

Ahora los reviews agradezco tanto a todas las que siguen leyendo esta historia sé que es difícil la parte del abandono pero les aseguro que tendrán un final feliz y bonito, no me cabe en la idea de escribir un fanfic por diversión tuya y de otra gente y decidir de golpe que tendrá un final triste. **Yeyuperez** yo me he puesto a dieta de los Juegos ya no quiero ver más imágenes hasta que vea la película con mis propios ojos. Me alegra que te haya gustado la reacción de Peeta este Peeta es difícil de llevar porque siento que muere por tener a Katniss entre sus brazos y al mismo tiempo siento su rechazo. A Eve este plan al final no le salió mal porque dejo a su Papá con Clare. **MellarkGirl27** eso quiero que sea Eve una mezcla de sus Papás es solo que la parte del carácter que heredo de Katniss es más fuerte. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y prometo que Peeta y Katniss tendrán su momento juntos pero ya reconciliados, porque tendrán varios peleados. **Antonella** me alegro que te haya gustado mi decisión y gracias por dejar review. **Patrynachys** Clare es Peeta en mujer es muy buena y dulce es por eso que no hay química entre ellos aunque ella este enamorada de él, este nunca podrá sentir lo que siente por Katniss porque ellos son diferentes, y lo que pasa es que esas diferencias en lugar de hacerlos incompatibles los hace compatibles. No sé si me entiendas. Kay tiene mucho que contarnos de su historia y claro que ayudara un poquito, no mucho porque no es entrometido pero un poco. **Ady Mellark87** aunque Peeta se haga el difícil no le sale bien por eso necesitamos a Eve que lo pone en su lugar. **LCZ **Me parece bien que quieras subir tus historias sigue adelante, aquí hay otro capítulo nuevo totalmente largo. Gracias por el comentario y por hacerme tu escritora favorita (me sonrojo). **Entdeckerin **claro que lo aclarare ya me conoces y es olor, no sabor no la ha mordido (aun). **Argin Heart** tú me dejaste de mis reviews favoritos largos, gracias. Bueno claro que se reconciliaran pero antes de eso tendrá que sufrir antes de que sea feliz. Bueno ya se fueron al bosque que pasara ahí pronto lo sabremos. No es que Peeta la esté chantajeando solo la está presionando para que se acerque a Katniss, tu última pregunta es mi respuesta. Gracias por decidir seguir esta historia y dejarme un review espero no decepcionarte. **Marydc26** si lo vi pero después de eso decidí ponerme a dieta de En llamas lo demás quiero verlo en la película por eso no me digan si sacan más cosas. Eve es un hueso duro de roer, así que no será pronto verlas como Madre e hija. **Saioa** gracias por el comentario y me alegro que te gusten mis historias. Bueno en el próximo capítulo veremos la ida al bosque veamos como les va. **GirlOnFireWithB** Lamentablemente el segundo plan de Eve sale y deja a Clare y Peeta solos y sé que no te va a gustar, pero la historia de amor es de Peeta y Katniss no de otra pareja te lo aseguro.

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo

Atte. La Señorita del drama


	10. Chapter 10

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Susane Collins_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo 10

_**PoV Katniss**_

Me termino de arreglar para ir a la casa de la tal Clare. Ayer cuando salí de la panadería me invito a comer, aunque al principio pensé negarme termine accediendo ya que esta era mi oportunidad de estar con Peeta y mi ranita, una oportunidad que no dejaría pasar. No me podía sacar de la cabeza lo que había sucedido en la noche, en Peeta ignorándome y alejándose de mí. Le hable para que regresara, pero él ni siquiera volteo a verme con un sentimiento de desesperación decidí que debía detenerlo.

- Espera- me detuvo Haymitch del brazo.

- Déjame Haymitch- le pedí intentando liberarme- Él tiene que entender que lo quiero y que él me quiere.

- Sí, sí- dice Haymitch jalándome de regreso a mi casa- No hagas las cosas sin pensar, si la mocosa te ve intentando besar a su Padre se va a enojar más contigo.

- Ella también tiene que entender- le digo.

- No lo hará, en este momento no lo hará- me dice haciéndome entrar a la casa- Ten- me da una bolsa que huele a deliciosos panes de queso- siéntate y comételos.

Me senté en el sillón deprimida, no solo por lo que había pasado hace un momento sino por lo que pasó en la panadería. Lo único que endulzo mi noche fue este pan tan delicioso que había hecho el hombre que quería que estuviera conmigo.

- Dime una cosa- me hablo Haymitch- ¿Cuándo serás sincera conmigo?

- ¿A qué te refieres?- le pregunto.

- Vamos, tú sabes a lo que me refiero- me dice. Sí sé a que se refiere- Te conozco bien para que hasta a mí me mientas.

Sigo comiendo los panes porque no quiero contestarle a Haymitch, él me lanza una mirada antes de marcharse. Después de eso cansada y desanimada me fui a dormir. Esa noche soñé pero no fue un mal sueño fue uno hermoso donde Peeta me iba a buscar y me llenaba de él, con sus besos y sus caricias, aun podía sentir su mano en mi cuerpo, suspiro cuando al fin llego a la casa de la mujer que no sé si sea mi rival o no.

La comida resulto un poco incomoda, entre esta mujer que parece tener un interés por mi hombre, mi hija que no me quiere y mi chico del pan que me lanzas miradas para luego apartarlas.

Extraño terriblemente la clínica en días como este cuando tengo muchos sentimientos encontrados; primero la incomodidad de la comida, luego la alegría que sentí al ver como Eve me veía emocionada porque la llevaría al lago y la decepción y molestia por haber dejado a Peeta solo con la mujer que parece ser mi rival por su atención. Decidí al final dejar a un lado mis celos para disfrutar pasar el resto de la tarde con mi hija, me alegraba que le gustara el bosque tanto como me gustaba a mí.

- ¿Vas a ir con esa ropa al bosque?- me pregunta.

- Sí- le contesto- Las botas son bastante cómodas…además no vamos a escalar- le digo.

- ¿Te importa que vaya a cambiarme los zapatos?

- No, está bien.

En el rato que estuve esperando a Eve mientras buscaba sus botas para ir al bosque, me dedique a ver las cosas que tenían en la sala; cosas que Eve había dejado como sus cuadernos o libros de la escuela, también había libros de pintura y que me imaginaba eran de Peeta, me gustaba el olor que desprendía la casa, ese dulce aroma a canela que siempre me hacía recordar a mi chico del pan. Camine lentamente hasta llegar a la chimenea donde tenían un montón de fotos donde los principales protagonistas eran los habitantes de la casa; había fotos de Eve en todas sus etapas, Peeta la acompañaba en la mayoría en una que otra salía Haymitch, sentí llorar al ver una de Sae cargando a Eve (aun no me acostumbraba a su muerte), hasta que vi una con mi Madre, Eve y Peeta junto al mar, eso me llamo mi atención, no sabía que estuvieran en contacto con ella.

- ¿Que estás viendo?- me pregunta Eve.

- Esta foto, ¿ves muy seguido a tu Abuela?- le pregunto.

- No mucho-contesta- A veces vamos a visitarla, pero no muy seguido y como ella nunca quiere venir…de vez en cuando habla.

- Ya veo- le digo dejando la foto donde la tome.

Sigo observando las fotos hasta que veo una foto con un marco muy bonito y llamativo. En la foto están Eve y Peeta con una mujer que no conozco, tomo la foto con curiosidad. En esta se ve a Peeta rodeando a la mujer con su brazo y ella también lo tiene agarrado con su mano derecha mientras que la izquierda esta sobre el hombro de Eve que tiene una gran sonrisa. Eve lee mi mente porque antes de preguntar me contesta.

- Ella es Darleene, es muy bonita ¿no?- me pregunta con una sonrisa.

- Sí- pienso que en verdad esta mujer es muy, muy bonita- ¿Y ella…?

- Fue novia de mi Papá- me contesta como si fuera obvio- Mi Papá siempre ha tenido novias muy bonitas…aunque ha tenido sus excepciones- me dice y sé que se refiere a mí-Nos vamos-dice con una sonrisa más grande.

Todo el camino no deje de pensar si lo que me decía Eve era verdad, si Peeta había sido novio de esa Darleene, no deje de preguntarme cuantas novias había tenido después de que me marchara. Me sorprendí llegar al lago tan rápido, estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me había dado la oportunidad de hablar con Eve.

-¡WOAUH!- grito emocionada- Es más bonito de lo que imagine.

No podía creer que estaba aquí con mi hija, nunca imagine que algún día pasaría esto, si alguien me hubiera dicho cuando tenía dieciséis años que tendría una hija me reiría de esa persona. Muchas veces dije que nunca tendría hijos, se lo dije a Gale, se lo dije a Prim y a mi Madre después de ese día que me llevo con el doctor.

…

Ya tenía varios meses que había regresado de mis primeros juegos, estábamos a días de ir a la Gira de los vencedores, cuando a fuerzas mi Madre me llevo con el doctor del Distrito para que nos informara de los resultados de los estudios que me había hecho. Antes nunca lo hubiéramos hecho ahora que teníamos el dinero para ir aunque sea fuera una simple gripe. La verdad era raro que fuéramos a verlo porque Prim y mi Mamá eran buenas para curar cualquier cosa, solo que esta vez era diferente, desde mi regreso no había tenido mi periodo preocupada por esto y queriendo tener una opinión más experta me había llevado a verlo. Me había parecido tonto ir a verlo teniendo en cuanta que mi periodo nunca había sido regular, aparte recuerdo que mientras a mis compañeras les había bajado a los 11 o 12, a mí me había llegado hasta los 15.

Al principio nos había dicho que seguro era estrés cosa que no me sorprendió teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias que había vivido, decidido a descartar cosas decidió hacerme unos estudios.

-Lo que pasa es que Katniss tiene una anomalía en su ovulación- dijo muy serio- Ten debe tomar esto- le dijo dándole una nota- Ahí viene cada cuando se los tiene que estar tomando…otra cosa es probable que aunque controlemos tu periodo.

- ¿Crees que pueda tener otro tipo de problemas?- le pregunta mi Madre.

- Tal vez tenga complicaciones para quedar embarazada- le contesto.

Me pareció gracioso que mi cuerpo estuviera de acuerdo conmigo con la idea de no tener hijos. Sentía que lo que acababa de decir el Doctor fue la mejor noticia que había escuchado en mucho tiempo. Cuando mi Mama me dijo que la acompañara a comprar la medicina le dije.

- Déjalo así…la verdad estoy muy cómoda sin el periodo.

- Katniss ya escuchaste al Doctor hay que regular tu menstruación ¿acaso no quieres tener hijos?

- No- le contesto.

- Eso dices ahora- dice.

- No, estoy totalmente segura que no quiero tener hijos- le digo molesta.

- Ya te quiero ver cuando Peeta y tú se casen si no vas a querer tener hijos.

- ¿Por qué mencionas a Peeta?- le digo más molesta.

- Porque según sé es tu novio- me contesta- Además solo fue un ejemplo, digamos que cuando te cases con quien tú quieras desearas tener hijos con él.

- Te aseguro que no querré tener hijos con nadie- le digo alejándome.

Después de esa pelea sin impórtale mi opinión compro la medicina y me hizo tomarla por un tiempo, como ya no quería pelear con ella termine accediendo. Mi periodo no se hizo regular aunque aparecía de vez en cuando. Por eso no me pareció raro que no me bajara durante el tiempo que estuve en el 13.

Peeta totalmente asustado por encontrarme tirada en el piso llamo al nuevo Doctor que había mandado el Capitolio para atender a la gente del Distrito. Entre en shock al escucharlo decir.

- Es posible que estés embarazada.

- ¿Qué?…no puede ser- le conteste totalmente asombrada.

- Necesito hacer pruebas, pero estoy casi seguro que si lo estas.

Se acerca para sacarme sangre y llevársela para las pruebas, yo aún estoy en estado catatónico por la idea, que no siento la inyección.

- Tendré los resultados mañana-dice- Lo mejor es que hoy te quedes en cama, descansa- dice despidiéndose.

- Espere- lo detengo. Él se detiene para mirarme-Por favor no le diga nada a Peeta.

Sonríe- No te preocupes.

En cuanto se marchó Peeta entro al cuarto, vi en su mirada parte del miedo que sintió al verme tirada al lado de las escaleras. El resto del día se la paso cuidándome, me llevo de comer y no permitió que me levantara para nada, no platicamos mucho pero él me llevo el libro de mi Padre para que lo hojeara. Me sentí ansiosa por la llegada de la noche, porque sabía que las pesadillas asaltarían mi mente. Desde que Peeta había regresado tenia esta pelea interna por pedirle que se quedara a dormir conmigo, extrañaba tanto sentirlo cerca, escuchar su respiración y levantarme a su lado, lo peor es que no sé como expresarlo, pienso simplemente en pedírselo, cuando recuerdo que es posible que esté embarazada, sentí culpa por ocultárselo que preferí dejarlo ir.

A la mañana siguiente me hablo el doctor pidiéndome que fuera a verlo, ahí mis temores se hicieron realidad, me estaba confirmando la noticia de mi embarazo. Con el impacto en mi cabeza no me percate en el momento en que me había subido a una extraña silla, ahí amablemente me pidió que levantara mi blusa cosa que hice sin cuestionar, sentí como coloco una fría sustancia en mi vientre desnudo y luego un aparato, que según me explico era para saber como estaba el bebe.

Brinque del susto cuando empezamos a escuchar un sonido que solo recordaba haberlo escuchado acostada sobre el pecho de Peeta, era un sonido fuerte y seguro, que provoco que volteara a ver la pantalla que el Doctor había puesto a mi lado.

- Ese es el corazón de tu bebe- me dijo-Y esto que ves aquí es él- me indico con su dedo la pantalla.

- ¿En serio es mi bebe?- pregunto porque no puedo creer que sea real.

- Sí- me contesta-¿quieres saber lo más sorprendente?

- ¿Hay algo más sorprendente que esto?- le pregunto sin quitarle la vista a la pantalla donde estoy segura que puedo ver la figura de mi Bebe.

- Tienes seis meses de embarazo- dice con asombro- En tres meses más serás Mamá.

Seré Mamá no dejaba de repetir eso en mi mente. Mis sentimientos estaban revueltos porque una parte sentía miedo, preocupación, más miedo…y aunque fuera un sentimiento muy relegado estaba feliz. Me preguntaba ¿como haríamos para cuidar de ese bebe?, si con trabajos sobrevivíamos al día a día, con trabajos despertábamos para intentar vivir, ¿cómo podríamos mantener viva a una persona?…a esa pequeña persona que dependería totalmente de nosotros, de Peeta y de mí.

-Lo siento- dije tocando mi panza- No deberías venir a este mundo donde solo se sufre…siento mucho que por mi culpa vayas a tener que venir a este lugar donde muchas veces la vida te golpeara tan fuerte que te costara respirar.

Así me pase toda la tarde acariciando mi panza y disculpándome con este ser que aún no conocía y temía conocer. Estuve así tirada en el bosque hasta que vi un par de ojos azules aparecer por segunda vez frente a mí.

…

Eve se había sentado frente al lago, vi el viento alborotar su largo cabello oscuro, cada vez que veía a mi hija pensaba que era perfecta. Vi como agarraba su cabello en un chongo para controlarlo aunque uno que otro chino se negaba a cooperar soltándose del agarre. Ella saco un cuaderno de dibujo y un lápiz, buscando algo en el horizonte, hasta que bajo la mirada para comenzar a dibujar.

- Me alegra que ese talento lo hayas heredado de tu padre…siempre me han parecido hermosas sus pinturas- le digo sentándome a su lado.

- Él nació con el talento-dice un poco cortante- Yo he tenido que formarlo.

- Pensé que querías venir al lago para poder nadar- le dije.

- No sé nadar- dijo.

- Si quieres te puedo enseñar- le digo.

- En serio- dijo apartando su vista del cuaderno- ¿puedes enseñarme?

- Claro- le contesto- Solo que ya está empezando a hacer más frio, lo mejor será que te enseñe a nadar ya en la primavera.

- ¿Te vas a quedar hasta entonces?- me pregunta muy seria.

- Eve ya nunca me marchare- le contesto con una sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué?- pregunta.

- Porque quiero estar con ustedes.

- ¿No te parece que ya es demasiado tarde?

- No- contesto- Mientras tengas vida nunca es tarde para hacer las cosas.

Ella me mira durante un minuto para voltearse y seguir con su dibujo. Volteo al lago tratando de serenarme, pero es el frio que se empieza a sentir que me recuerda la última vez que estuve aquí. Yo parada frente al lago con mi bebe en brazos, su llanto lastimaba mi corazón, su llanto me apresuraba a salvarla de quien la queria lastimar.

-¿Estás bien?- me pregunto Eve. Veía en su semblante preocupación.

No me había percatado que estaba exhalando fuertemente, no queriendo preocupar a mi hija me levante para alejarme de ella, pero lo hice tan de rápido que empecé a sentir como el mundo giraba, me acerque a un árbol porque necesitaba vomitar. Con todas mis fuerzas intente tranquilizarme, recordar que de nada valía acordarme de ese momento porque ya no lo podía cambiar. Poco a poco logre tranquilizar mi respiración para poder enfrentar a mi ranita.

- Katniss- escucho que me habla con voz preocupada. Volteo a verla esperando que mi expresión se vea normal.

- Estoy bien- le reitero- ¿Eve no te molestaría que ya nos fuéramos?…está haciendo mucho frio- me excuse- Otro día te puedo traer.

- Está bien- acepto.

Ambas regresamos a la Aldea sin decir nada, solo abrimos la boca para despedirnos. En la casa inmediatamente le hable a Aurelius, que intentó calmarme diciendo que era normal que me acordara de ese día, que era algo con lo que tendría que vivir, me recordó que ya lo había superado que no me dejara vencer, ni asustar. Extrañamente sus palabras me dieron la fuerza que necesitaba. Con toda la intención de olvidar lo que había ocurrido en la tarde me metí a bañar, más relajada me puse mi pijama, pensando que debía cenar algo antes de dormir baje a ver que podría tener para comer. Me sorprendí al ver ahí sobre la mesa un par de panes, no de los de queso que tanto me gustaba, más bien eran unos deliciosos bísquet y al lado había un toper con un caldo de champiñones que estaba caliente y listo para comerse.

La mañana del Domingo me había levantado con muchos ánimos para seguir arreglando la casa, espera que Eve no se hubiera asustado por el ataque que tuve ayer. Baje a la cocina para preparar mi desayuno calentando el delicioso caldo de champiñones que me había sobrado. Quería que el caldo durara para toda la semana sabiendo que Peeta lo había preparado y aunque no creía que lo hubiera hecho especialmente para mí, me había hecho feliz que me llevara un poco para cenar.

Estaba lavando los platos cuando escuche que alguien tocaba a la puerta, esperando que fuera Eve que viniera para ayudarme corrí a abrir.

Mi corazón brinco de la emoción al ver frente a mi puerta no solo a mi ranita sino también a su padre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-

Chicas faltan estoy escribiendo esto el Domingo 12 días para ver en llamas YEAH!. Yo aún sigo con mi dieta de En llamas porque no me quiero spoilear nada, bueno ya vi los trailers (aunque no vi el último) y decidí dejar de ver fotos porque esas imágenes las quiero ver en la película. Cosas por comentar en este capítulo que hubo otra pista de lo que paso, también pueden ver el recuerdo de como Katniss descubrió su embarazo y que sintió, sé que ese recuerdo se está haciendo largo pero quiero que entiendan ambas partes de como se sintieron. ¿Por qué esta historia está llena de recuerdos? porque cuando veía los Caballeros del Zodiaco lo que más me gustaba y disfrutaban eran los recuerdos, los adoraba me emocionaban hacían la historia más interesante y espero que ustedes sientan los mismo al leer los recuerdos.

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen, ponen la historia como favoritos y claro me dejan un review animándome a seguir con la historia. **Ady Mellark87, **me alegro que si te haya convencido con lo del embarazo, yo quería que esta vez Katniss le rogara a Peeta a veces pienso no se ve muy rogona pero yo haría circo, maroma y teatro por un chico como Peeta. Estoy de acuerdo Katniss en realidad tiene mucha suerte, la rival ni siquiera planea darle pelea. Y no puedo responderte la pregunta sobre Aurelius y Katniss…aunque en realidad creo que ya no será tan sorpresa. **Catherine Cosseth**, Yo tampoco, ya no puedo esperar más ya quiero ver la película. Eve no es mala chica tiene cosas de Peeta es solo que la personalidad de Katniss es más fuerte y por eso se opaca lo que tiene de su Padre. **Lilian Everdeen** te agradezco mucho que eso pienses de mí, que sientas que mis historias te llegan y que transmiten mucho, me alegra que eso pase. Peeta que dilema el de Peeta tiene tantas ganas de estar con Katniss pero una voz (llamada Eve) no lo deja estar con ella y bueno Eve y Katniss tuvieron su momento en el lago, solo que fue un poco catastrófico. **Marydc26,** Me alegra que te haya convencido lo del embarazo, me dio risa lo de los malditos mutos jajajaja estoy pensando sacar muchos mutos, espero escuchar tus teorías. Y no solo esta ilusionando a Clare se quiere convencer que puede querer a otra, quiere convencerse de que Katniss ya no controla su corazón, quizá pronto se dé cuenta de su error. Ya estas empezando a conocer bien a Eve. Espero que también te encuentres bien y nos vemos. **AMBER SWAN**, a Eve le gusta mucho el bosque porque heredo ese gusto de su Madre igual que adora dibujar y pintar, aunque Eve tenía otra razón para irse con Katnis. No te puedo contestar aun la razón del porque se separaron tendrás que esperar y sí, fue por algo más fuerte que el amor que pudiera sentir por ellos. **Argin Heart,** pues en verdad me gusta que los hagas largos así tengo mucho que leer y comentar. Me alegra mucho que a todas les haya convencido lo del embarazo porque ese era mi temor que no creyeran que pudo haber pasado y no se diera cuenta. Extraño escribir ese amor incondicional de Peeta. Así es Katniss pero se está esforzando por conquistar a Peeta. Clare es una chica dulce y por eso Katniss tiene suerte de que su rival sea tan buena. Eve y Katniss tuvieron su momento en el lago, no fue un momento amoroso, pero me parece que se acercaron un poco. **Kaoru240,** Yo jamás escribiría a Katniss engañando a Peeta, jamás lo haría primero me quemo las manos, algunas saben que lo leí por otro lado y lo odie, casi lloro. En este no hubo muchos momentos Katniss y Peeta pero te aseguro que viene uno. Gracias por leer y dejar tu comentario. **LCZ,** que padre que tengas una hermana y que compartan los mismo gustos, yo tengo un hermano que quiero mucho somos muy unidos y es mi persona favorita para ir al cine, pero lamentablemente no coincidimos en ciertas cosas y gustos, me gustaría haber tenido una hermana y que juntas gritáramos por algo que nos gusta. Clare es una buena chica y la apreciarían más si se alejara de Peeta, solo que eso aun no va a suceder. **Patrynachys**, Peeta olvidando a Katniss seria más fácil que Snow reviviera, para convertirse en defensor de los derechos de los niños. Eve está en la edad, pero luego explicare todo lo que tuvo que pasar por la falta de su Madre. Es como me dijo Adry Mellark87 hasta para eso Katniss tiene suerte su rival es un ángel. **Yeyuperez,** sabía que no te iba a gustar el final, pero tenía que pasar algo así. Aun espero tu teoría, a mi me gusto mucho escribir el sueño y si vieras que complicado es escribir esto por los sentimientos de Peeta donde quiere tener a Katniss y al mismo tiempo no.

Muchas gracias a todas y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo faltara menos. Atte La señorita del drama.


End file.
